The Vampires Student Teil VII: Allies of the Night
by The Vampires Student
Summary: "My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that i must love a loathed enemy..." Shakespeare- "Romeo & Julia"
1. Dolche und Blut

**The Vampires Student Teil VII: **

„**Allies of the night"**

**Kapitel 1: "Dolche und Blut"**

Bargen saß zusammengekauert auf den Stufen und sah der Schattenkönigin zu, wie sie trainierte.

Das tat sie oft in den letzten Wochen; eigentlich sogar täglich.

Die schlanke, zierliche Gestalt kniete sich hin, zog zwei Dolche rechts und links aus den Stiefeln, und erhob sich in einer fließenden Bewegung, drehte sich um, und wirbelte die Dolche in einem blitzenden Halbkreis.

Etwas schien sie zu irritieren.

Sie stoppte, steckte die Dolche zurück, und begann von vorn, scheinbar bemüht, ihr Tempo zu erhöhen.

Die Schattenkönigin trug enganliegende Hosen und ein schmuckloses enges schwarzes Oberteil, so dass sie nichts behinderte.

Dennoch entglitt ihr der Dolch aus der linken Hand, und schlug scheppernd auf dem harten Betonboden auf.

Die Frau fluchte und schleuderte gereizt den anderen Dolch hinterher.

Sie trat in die Luft und raufte sich die Haare.

Dann ging sie in die Hocke und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Ai, nicht gut. Die Herrin ist böse.

Bargen rutschte langsam und vorsichtig von den Stufen, bemüht keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Er versuchte sich heimlich aus dem Staub zu machen, aber sie hatte ihn wohl gehört, jedenfalls hob sie den Kopf und starrte ihn an.

Bargen hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, und zog den Kopf ein.

Gillian seufzte.

Sie hob die Dolche vom Boden auf, und steckte sie zurück in die Stiefel.

Sie bekam das einfach nicht hin.

Sie hatte einen zweiten Dolch besorgt und versuchte mit beiden umzugehen.

Aber das war schwieriger als erwartet.

Ihre linke Hand hatte keinerlei Übung darin, einen Dolch zu halten, und immer entglitt er ihr, oder sie traf daneben, oder einer der Dolche war dem anderen im Weg.

Sie überlegte, ob sie nicht doch auf ihn verzichten, und lieber mit nur einem einzigen weitertrainieren sollte.

Larten Crepsley kämpfte mit zwei Dolchen.

Sie hätte nie im Leben eine Chance gegen ihn…

Sie sah zu Bargen hinüber.

Der hässliche Vampaneze mit dem Aussehen eines wandelnden Skeletts betrachtete sie furchtsam.

Na, wenigstens glaubt Bargen, ich wäre eine Bedrohung.

So ungeschickt stelle ich mich vielleicht doch nicht an.

Sie seufzte, erhob sich wieder, und zog erneut die Dolche und schwang sie in den Handgelenken herum, wobei sie gleichzeitig aus der Hüfte heraus eine Drehung machte.

Diesesmal fiel ihr der Dolch nicht herunter, und sie machte übergangslos weiter mit einer Reihe schneller Attacken gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner.

Jemand betrat das Gewölbe und als Gillian im Augenwinkel erkannte, wer es war, rutschte ihr der Dolch durch die Finger. Sie wollte ihn noch greifen, und fasste in die scharfe Klinge.

Das Metall prallte klingend auf dem Boden auf, und Gillian zog scharf die Luft ein, als ein stechender Schmerz durch ihre linke Hand schoß.

Sie sah hinab auf ihre Finger.

Ein sauberer Schnitt verlief quer über ihre Handfläche und einem Teil der Finger.

Blut quoll hervor.

Verärgert runzelte Gillian die Stirn und steckte die Finger in den Mund.

Hinter ihren schwarzen Ponyfransen hervor schielte Gillian zu der Gestalt herüber, die das Gewölbe betreten hatte.

Sie wollte nicht, dass er sah, dass sie ihn ansah.

Doch Steve beachtete sie gar nicht.

Er war in Begleitung einiger glatzköpfiger Vampaneze von denen einer ihm gerade einen Autoschlüssel reichte.

Er hatte sich schick gemacht.

Zu einer teuren Jeans trug er ein schwarzes Hemd und den Mantel.

Steve sagte etwas zu dem Vampaneze und sein Blick streifte Gillian.

Sie beeilte sich, wegzusehen, bückte sich nach dem Dolch, und drehte sich weg.

Sie hörte, wie Steve das Gewölbe verließ, und die Glatzköpfe sich auf den Weg zurück in den Bunker machten.

Wo ging er nur immer hin?

Seit ein paar Tagen verschwand Steve immer mal wieder.

Und jedes Mal hatte er sich schick gemacht, als hätte er ein Date…

Sie schüttelte ihre Hand, um den Schmerz zu vertreiben.

Dann packte sie entschlossen den Dolch, wirbelte herum, und schleuderte beide Klingen quer durch das Gewölbe.

Sie flogen zischend gegen die Wand.

Der linke prallte wirkungslos ab, der rechte blieb zitternd in der Mauer stecken.

Allerdings einen halben Meter neben der Stelle, auf die Gillian gezielt hatte.

Sie hatte dahin gezielt, wo Steve eben noch gestanden hatte.

Gillian ließ kaltes Wasser über ihre Hand laufen.

Es brannte in der Wunde, aber sie wollte sicher gehen, dass sie sauber waren.

Dann hob sie die Hand erneut zum Mund, und leckte die Wunden, bis sie verheilt war.

Der Geschmack ihres eigenen Blutes ließ ihren Magen knurren.

Es war lange her, dass sie getrunken hatte.

Früher hatte sie täglich Blut zu sich genommen, wenn auch in äußerst kleinen Mengen.

Sie und Larten hatten stets darauf geachtet, regelmäßig etwas zu sich zu nehmen, so dass sie gar nicht erst durstig wurden.

Und sei es nur kaltes Blut aus der Konserve, oder das Blut eines herbeigelaufenen Kaninchens gewesen.

Wenn sie menschliches Blut zu sich genommen hatten, dann war es stets nur ein klitzekleiner Schluck gewesen, der dem Opfer nicht schadete, und von dem es nicht einmal etwas mitbekam.

Sie hatte noch nie so viel auf einmal getrunken, wie in jener Nacht…

Wie lange war das her?

Es waren bereits mehrere Wochen vergangen, und Gillian hatte nichts mehr zu sich genommen.

Ihr Magen meldete sich rumpelnd, und gleichzeitig begann etwas in ihrer Eingeweide zu wühlen.

Plötzlich war ihr schlecht von dem Geschmack des eigenen Blutes auf ihrer Zunge, und rasch beugte sich Gillian vor, und nahm große Schlucke kalten klaren Wassers direkt aus dem rauschenden Wasserhahn.

Sie keuchte auf, als ihr Magen rumpelnd protestierte.

Es war nicht Wasser, das er verlangte…

Gillian würgte, und für einen Moment befürchtete sie, sie würde sich übergeben.

Ihre Beine begannen zu zittern, und kalter Schweiß brach ihr aus.

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich wieder fiebrig und schwach, wie damals im Dschungel.

Sie setzte sich auf den heruntergeklappten Klodeckel in ihrem Badezimmer, und presste die Hände auf den Bauch.

Sie schluckte die aufkommende Übelkeit gewaltsam herunter, und wischte sich mit einem Handtuch den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Schon gut, dachte sie.

Ich besorge uns Blut.


	2. Rote Augen

**Kapitel 2: "Rote Augen"**

An einer Bushaltestelle an der Gillian auf den Nachtbus wartete, der sie ins Zentrum der Stadt bringen sollte, lag ein vergessenes schmales Büchlein.

Um sich die Wartezeit zu vertreiben hob Gillian es auf, und betrachtete den Titel: es war eine Schulausgabe von Shakespeares „_Romeo & Julia_".

Sie schlug es an irgendeiner Stelle auf und versuchte sich in den original englischen Zeilen zurecht zu finden.

Mercutio, Romeos bester Freund, kämpft mit Tybalt, Julias Cousin, und wird von diesem erstochen. Er verwünscht beide Parteien mit den Worten:

"_A Plague on both of your houses!"_

Romeo: "_Courage, man; the hurt cannot be much_."

Mercutio_:" Ask me for tomorrow, and you shall find me in a grave. A plague on both of your houses! They have made worms meat of me…"_

Er stirbt und Romeo ist außer sich:" _This day`s black fate on more days doth depend. This but begins the woe others must end._"

Er wendet sich Tybalt, dem Mörder seines Freundes zu: "_And fire-eyed fury be my conduct now! … For Mercutios soul is but a little way above our heads, staying for thine to keep him company._

_Either thou or I, or both, must go with him_!"

Tybalt: "_Thou, wretched boy, that did consort him here, shalt with him hence_."

Sie kämpfen und Romeo erschlägt Tybalt, den Julia sehr geliebt hatte.

Romeo starrt auf das Blut an seinen Händen und sagt_:" Oh, I am fortune`s fool_ !"

Angewidert klappte Gillian das Buch zu und schmiß es in den Müll.

Der Bus kam kurz darauf, und Gillian stieg ein, und fuhr in die Stadt, wo in den Bars und Discotheken das Nachtleben tobte.

Gillian stellte sich in die Schlange am Einlass zu einer Diskothek, die sie kannte, und wegen ihrer schummrigen und verwinkelten Ecken sehr mochte, wenn auch nicht wegen der Musik.

Das Gedränge und die Menschenmenge um sie herum machte sie nervös.

Die Mädels dicht neben ihr trugen alle unterschiedliche und aufdringliche Parfums, doch keines davon konnte den Geruch ihres Blutes überdecken.

Sie lachten und alberten herum, und die zarte rosafarbene Haut an ihren Hälsen, ließ die Adern darunter blau durchschimmern.

Gillian ertappte sich dabei, wie sie eines der Mädchen anstarrte, und sah schnell zu Boden.

Die Schlange rückte weiter auf, und Gillian kam an die Reihe.

Sie wollte die Diskothek betreten, doch der Türsteher hielt sie zurück. „Du nicht! Nächster!"

Verärgert sah Gillian den bulligen Mann an. „Was soll das denn heißen?"

Sie war noch nie irgendwo abgewiesen worden.

Der Türsteher in der schwarzen Bomberjacke, hob eine Augenbraue: "Nicht so wie du aussiehst, Schätzchen."

Verblüfft sah Gillian an sich herab.

Sie hatte noch immer die Hose und das unscheinbare Oberteil an, war ungeschminkt, und hatte zugegebenermaßen seit ein paar Tagen die Haare nicht mehr gewaschen… aber war das tatsächlich sooo offensichtlich?

Sie sah zu den Mädchen hinter sich.

Die albernen Hühner waren aufgedonnert, wie zu einem Abschlussball.

An ihren Ohren baumelten viel zu große, blitzende und blinkende Klunker, ihre Gesichter waren mit meterdicker Schminke zugekleistert, Augen und Lippen dramatisch hervorgehoben, und trotz der Kühle des Abends trugen sie hautenge Tops und stöckelten auf viel zu hohen Pfennigabsätzen auf dem Straßenpflaster einher.

Der Türsteher winkte sie durch.

Sie wurde beiseite geschoben und die Mädchen, die wahrscheinlich noch minderjährig waren, drängten sich kichernd an Gillian vorbei.

„Guck mal, die da…", flüsterte eine im Vorbeigehen ihrer Freundin zu.

Der Türsteher bedeutete Gillian ungeduldig, sie solle weitergehen.

„Fick dich!", zischte sie ihn an und machte sich davon.

Gillian stromerte durch die Straßen, und entfernte sich immer mehr von den lauten und überfüllten Läden, bis sie in einer ruhigen Seitenstrasse eine schmuddelige Eckkneipe betrat.

Die Luft war von Zigarettenrauch geschwängert, und an der Bar standen die Leute dicht gedrängt.

Gillian drängelte sich vor und winkte den Barkeeper zu sich heran: "Whiskey!", bestellte sie fordernd.

Der Barkeeper goß ein, und stellte das Glas vor ihr hin.

Gillian runzelte die Stirn. „Hab ich was von Eiswürfeln gesagt?"

Dennoch schob sie ihm einen Schein hinüber und steckte das Wechselgeld ein.

Mit dem Glas in der Hand schob sie sich auf eine enge Bank, an einem kleinen Tisch ganz im hinteren Teil der Bar, neben dem Gang zu den Toiletten.

Sie nippte am Whiskey, und verzog den Mund.

Billiger Fusel.

Als etwa eine halbe Stunde später ein Mann um die Fünfzig an ihr vorbei Richtung Klo ging, folgte sie ihm.

Sie schlüpfte hinter ihm auf die Männertoilette und sah sich um.

Es war sonst niemand dort.

Sie wartete vor der Kabine, in der der Mann verschwunden war, und als die Klospülung rauschte, machte sie sich bereit.

Die Tür der Kabine wurde entriegelt und der Mann wollte heraus, doch Gillian schlug mit Wucht die Kabinentür gegen ihn.

Sie traf ihn am Kopf, und er prallte zurück, fiel auf den Toilettensitz und schlug hart mit dem Hinterkopf auf dem Spülkasten auf.

Er verlor das Bewusstsein.

Gillian packte ihn, bevor er ganz vom Toilettensitz rutschen konnte, und drängte sich zu ihm in die Kabine.

Sie verriegelte die Tür hinter sich, und starrte den Mann an.

Er war unrasiert und ungewaschen.

Sie rümpfte die Nase, aber ihr Magen meldete sich rumpelnd.

Sie seufzte, und packte seinen Arm.

In den stacheligen Hals wollte sie ihn nicht beißen.

Sie schob seinen Ärmel hoch und legte sein Handgelenk frei.

Mit ihren scharfen Fingernägeln schlitzte sie die dicken Adern an seinem Handgelenk auf, und sofort schoß Blut hervor.

Hastig musste Gillian ihren Mund auf die Wunde pressen.

Das Blut sprudelte heftig hervor, und füllte in sekundenschnelle Gillians Mund, so dass sie schnell schluckte, bevor zu viel auf den Boden tropfte.

Kaum hatte sie geschluckt, war ihr Mund schon wieder voll, und erschrocken versuchte sie, die Blutung zu stoppen, indem sie mit der Zunge über die Wunde fuhr.

Ein schwarzer Schleier schob sich vor ihre Augen, und ihr Gesichtsfeld engte sich ein, plötzlich bestand die Welt nur noch aus dem Handgelenk des Mannes und dem köstlichen warmen Blut in ihrem Mund.

Ohne ihr Zutun, wühlte sich ihre Zunge tiefer in die Wunde und erweiterte sie, anstatt sie zu verschließen.

Sie hörte sich selbst stöhnen, als mehr appetitliches Blut ihre Kehle herunterrann.

Gierig saugte sie mehr davon in sich auf, und spürte, wie etwas in ihr zufrieden knurrte.

Ok, das reicht!

Sie versuchte, den schwarzen Schleier wegzuschieben und sich von dem Mann zu lösen.

Sie sah auf ihn herab, wie er schlaff und bleich gegen die enge Kabinenwand gelehnt mit geschlossenen Augen da lag, und viel zu flach atmete.

Gillian begriff: sie hatte bereits zu viel getrunken.

Der Mann musste ins Krankenhaus, oder er würde die Nacht nicht überleben.

Im Krankenhaus würden sie Fragen stellen…

Sie sah auf das noch immer blutende Handgelenk herab.

Gillian beugte sich erneut herab, presste ihren Mund auf die Wunde, und saugte, bis fast kein Blut mehr vorhanden war.

Bevor das Herz des Mannes ganz aufhörte zu schlagen, ließ sie von ihm ab.

Sie sah auf ihn herab, wie er seinen letzten Atemzug tat.

Dann stand sie auf, entriegelte die Tür und verließ die Kabine.

Ihr Blick fiel in den Spiegel über den Waschbecken, und Gillian blieb stehen.

Sie starrte ihr eigenes Spiegelbild an.

In ihren Augen lag erneut ein dunkler roter Glanz.

Ein dumpfes unheimliches Glühen, mehr als jemals zuvor.

Ich muß mir eine Sonnenbrille besorgen, dachte Gillian und verließ die Bar.


	3. Steves Date

**Kapitel 3: "Steves Date"**

Zurück im Bunker der Vampaneze erkundigte sie sich bei dem Glatzkopf an der Tresortür möglichst beiläufig nach dem Verbleib des Lords der Vampaneze, und erfuhr, dass dieser von seiner Verabredung noch nicht zurück gekommen war.

Sie wollte hinauf fahren ins Penthouse, aber ihre Füße schlugen einen anderen Weg ein.

An einer der Sicherheitstüren sah sie sich um, und vergewisserte sich, dass sie alleine war, bevor sie das Passwort eingab, und zu Steves Apartment huschte.

Vor der schwarzen Tür blieb sie einen Moment stehen und zögerte.

Dann drückte sie die Klinke herab, und glitt in die dahinter liegende Dunkelheit, und schloß die Tür leise hinter sich.

Einen Moment blieb sie mit angehaltenem Atem in der Dunkelheit stehen und lauschte, bevor sie den Lichtschalter anknipste.

Dezente Beleuchtung flammte entlang den Wänden auf.

Niemand war da.

Gillian ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch.

Sie vermied es zu dem Durchlass in den angrenzenden Raum zu blicken, wo das große schwarze Bett lauerte.

Gillian wusste selbst nicht, wonach sie suchte, als sie an die Glasplatte des riesigen Schreibtisches herantrat.

Der Schreibtisch war penibel sauber und aufgeräumt, nichts lag herum.

Nichts bis auf eine kleine Haftnotiz, die in offensichtlicher Eile auf einen gelben Zettel geschmiert und neben das Telefon geheftet worden war.

Gillian warf einen Blick darauf.

Es war der Name und die Adresse einer Frau.

Steves Verabredung?

Gillians Herz begann zu pochen.

Auf ihrer Stirn erschien eine steile Falte und sie beugte sich vor, um den Namen zu entziffern.

Annie…

Annie Shan…

„Annie Shan?", keuchte Gillian erschrocken auf, und ihr Puls beschleunigte sich.

Das war der Name von Darren Shans kleiner Schwester!

„Du Bastard!", knurrte sie und stürmte aus dem Apartment.

Gillian nahm ein Taxi.

Sie blätterte einen Stapel Scheine auf das Armaturenbrett, nannte die Adresse und drängelte: "Und machen Sie schnell!"

Während der Taxifahrer ausscherte und sich geschickt durch den Verkehr schlängelte, starrte Gillian auf die vor der Lüftung flatternden Scheine.

Ihre Hand fuhr an ihre Stiefel.

Die Dolche lagen im Penthouse unter dem Bett; sie hatte sie nicht eingesteckt, weil sie mit ihnen nicht in eine Diskothek gekommen wäre…

Das Taxi hielt direkt vor dem Haus, und nachdem sie ausgestiegen war, und der Wagen davonfuhr, stand sie noch einen Moment auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und starrte zu dem Haus herüber.

Das Haus von Darren Shans Eltern.

Wie lange war es her, dass sie Darren hierhergefolgt war, und sie sich hinten im Garten einen Kampf mit Murlough geliefert hatte?

Fast zehn Jahre…

Das Erdgeschoß lag dunkel und verlassen da, aber im oberen Stockwerk brannte Licht.

In der Auffahrt stand ein teurer schwarzer Wagen.

Gillian sah sich um, und als sie niemanden in der Nähe entdeckte, huschte sie zum Haus herüber, betrat die Veranda und kletterte wie einst am Geländer herauf, um sich an der Dachkante hochzuziehen zu dem Fenster des Badezimmers.

Als sie sich über die Fensterbank in das Bad gleiten ließ überkam sie ein heftiges Déjà vu - Gefühl.

Das Bad hatte sich kaum verändert, es war, als wäre sie erst gestern hier gewesen.

Mit einem pelzigen Gefühl im Magen durchquerte sie das Bad, als sie Stimmengemurmel gefolgt von einem glockenhellen Lachen hörte.

Gillians Blick fiel auf eine Packung Schlaftabletten, die auf der Ablage neben dem Spiegel lag, und sie steckte sie ein.

Leise zog sie die Badezimmertür auf, und spähte in den Flur.

Aus einem der Zimmer waren Stimmen zu hören.

Gillian betrat den Flur und näherte sich dem Zimmer, das fiel ihr Blick durch die offene Tür eines anderen Raumes: dort stand ein einladendes Bett.

Neben dem Bett waren Kerzen aufgestellt, und eine Flasche Champagner stand in einem Sektkühler bereit, sowie Gläser für zwei.

Gillian zog eine Grimasse, und huschte in das Schlafzimmer.

Das Bett war noch unberührt, aber die Champagnerflasche war schon offen.

Gillian ließ mehrere Tabletten hineinfallen, die sich sprudelnd auflösten.

Als sie das Schlafzimmer wieder verlassen wollte, kam jemand den Flur herunter.

Gillian konnte gerade noch hinter die Tür huschen, als eine Frau das Schlafzimmer betrat.

Die junge Frau mochte so um die zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt sein.

Sie war blond und gutaussehend und hatte sich herausgeputzt für das Date.

Das Mädchen war sichtlich nervös und aufgeregt. Sie trat an den Spiegel und überprüfte ihr Make up.

Gillian spähte vorsichtig hinter der Tür hervor, und betrachtete das Gesicht im Spiegel.

Gillian war Darren Shans Schwester Annie nie begegnet.

Dennoch war es offensichtlich, dass sie Darrens Schwester war, die Ähnlichkeit war groß.

Wenn auch der Darren, den sie zuletzt im _Cirque du Freak_ gesehen hatte – der Darren mit Narben, der sich grimmig mit einem Schwert in der Hand neben Larten Crepsley aufgebaut hatte – nicht mehr viel mit ihr gemeinsam hatte; so spiegelte das junge und unschuldige Gesicht des Mädchens doch das des jungen Darren wieder; jenes linkischen Jungen, der als Assistent des Vampirs eines Abends im Zelt in Begleitung Larten Crepsleys aufgetaucht war.

Sie hatten die gleichen blauen Augen und dasselbe naive Lächeln.

Annie Shan klopfte das Herz.

Es war so merkwürdig, dass Steve wieder aufgetaucht war.

Der beste Freund ihres großen Bruders…

Als kleines Mädchen war sie verliebt gewesen in ihn, und nun stand er plötzlich vor der Tür, so als wäre nichts gewesen, nachdem er nach Darrens Tod jahrelang verschwunden gewesen war.

Er hatte sich kaum verändert, sah so jung aus. Gar nicht wie sechsundzwanzig, mehr so wie noch immer achtzehn. Er hatte sich echt gut gehalten. Und er war immer noch so charmant…

Sollte sie wirklich… ?

Wenn sie doch nur nicht so unsicher wäre...

Ihr Blick fiel auf die bereitstehenden Sektgläser.

Was soll's. Ein bisschen zum Mut antrinken kann ja nicht schaden.

Sie griff zur Flasche, kippte sich großzügig in ein Glas ein und stürzte den prickelnden Inhalt herunter.

Ihr wurde schwindlig und sie musste sich auf die Bettkante setzen.

Ihre Hand fuhr an den Kopf.

Das Zeug haute aber rein…

Annie Shan plumpste hinten über und verlor das Bewußtsein.

Verblüfft starrte Gillian auf die Frau.

Dann trat sie hinter der Tür hervor, ging ans Bett und löste das leere Glas aus Annies Fingern und stellte es sachte zurück auf den Nachttisch.

Sie warf noch einen Blick zu der Frau.

Zweiundzwanzig….

So alt war Gillian gewesen, als sie ihrem ersten Vampir begegnete…

Dann betrat sie den Flur und ging auf die Tür zu, aus der Annie gekommen war.

Es war nicht irgendeine Tür.

Es war die Tür zu Darren Shans Zimmer.


	4. Scherben

**Kapitel 4: "Scherben"**

Sie stieß die Tür auf.

Erleichtert registrierte sie, dass es nicht mehr Darrens Kinderzimmer war, sondern das man den Raum zu einem kleinen Wohnzimmer umfunktioniert hatte.

Anscheinend wohnte Annie im oberen Stockwerk der Eltern.

Und anscheinend hatten sie den Tod des Sohnes verwunden.

Das Leben ging weiter.

Umso wütender machte es sie, Steve Leopard auf dem Sofa sitzen zu sehen, die Arme lässig über der Lehne, ein Bein über das andere gekreuzt.

Sie hatten zu Abend gegessen, auf dem Tisch standen die Reste einer Mahlzeit zu zweit.

Als Gillian die Tür aufschlug und so unvermittelt im Raum stand, zuckte Steve zusammen und sprang auf.

„Gillian!", rief er erschrocken.

Die Augen der Vampaneze waren kleine Schlitze: „Du fieses Arschloch!", zischte sie.

Er wich vor ihr zurück.

Sie kam drohend auf ihn zu. „Wie kannst du es wagen, dich an Darrens Schwester zu vergreifen?"

Steve blieb stehen, und seine Augen wurden ebenfalls zu dünnen Schlitzen.

„Das ist etwas, womit ich euch beiden weh tun kann!", spie er aus und trat vor, um an Gillian vorbei den Raum zu verlassen.

„Fass sie nicht an!", fauchte Gillian und versetzte Steve einen Stoß, der ihn nach hinten taumeln ließ.

„Ich kann machen, was ich will!", rief er und wollte wieder weg, doch Gillian flittete nach vorne, und verpasste Steve einen so heftigen Stoß gegen die Brust, dass er von den Füßen gerissen und in hohem Bogen durch das geschlossene Fenster nach draußen flog.

Die Glasscheibe zerbarst splitternd, und in einem blitzenden Schauer von Scherben sauste der Lord der Vampaneze aus dem ersten Stock.

Gillian setzte sofort nach, und sprang in die Hocke auf die Fensterbank und sah durch die scharfkantig gezackte Öffnung wie Steve unten hart auf dem Rasen aufschlug.

Noch während ein Schauer von Glassplittern ihm den Weg hinab folgte, sprang Gillian mit gefletschten Zähnen hinterher.

Ihre Haare folgten ihr wie eine Piratenflagge, als sie auf Steve heruntersprang, die Hände zu Klauen geformt.

Steve war bei dem Aufprall alle Luft aus der Lunge gepresst worden, doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich zu erholen, er riß ein Bein hoch, und trat nach der Vampaneze, die drohte, sich auf ihn zu stürzen.

Er erwischte Gillian mit dem Schienbein in der Leibesmitte, und lenkte ihren Sprung ab, so dass sie keuchend wenige Meter neben ihm aufschlug.

Sie schlug ihre Krallen in die Erde, knurrte und drehte sich mit Schwung herum.

Steve richtete sich auf einem Arm und einem Bein auf, noch immer benommen, von dem Sturz.

Unter seiner Hand knirschten Glasscherben.

Gillian kauerte vor ihm, wie eine sprungbereite Katze, doch er wartete nicht ab, bis sie angriff, sondern schoß vor, und schlug mit den messerscharfen Fingernägeln seiner rechten Hand nach ihrem Gesicht.

Gillian konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig ausweichen, Steves Klauen schossen Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt neben ihr durch die Luft.

Sie packte ihn am Kragen, zog ihr Knie an.

Doch er nutzte den Schwung aus, und rollte sich herum.

Gillian kam auf die Beine und hob die rechte Hand, bereit zuzuschlagen.

Steve trat ihr die Beine weg, und Gillian knallte hin.

Er packte sie an den Haaren, und sie schrie auf.

Ein schwarzer Schleier schob sich vor ihre Augen, und ein tiefes Knurren regte sich in ihrer Brust.

Steve zog sie schmerzhaft an den Haaren herum, so dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

Gillian fletschte die Zähne.

„Hör auf. Ich will nicht mit dir kämpfen", sagte Steve.

Ihre Augen waren schwarz wie Tinte, und sie schien ihn nicht zu hören.

Sie schnappte mit ihren Zähnen nach ihm, und Steve wich erschrocken zurück.

Er ließ sie los, und wollte weiter vor ihr zurück weichen.

Doch Gillian knurrte wie ein Tier, und flittete vor.

Erneut versetzte sie dem Lord der Vampaneze einen Stoß vor die Brust, der ihn davon schleuderte.

Er knallte mit Wucht gegen den Fuß eines Baumes und brach zusammen.

Gillian ging auf alle Viere herab, und kauerte wie zum Sprung bereit auf dem Rasen, die schwarzen Augen auf die Beute geheftet, die wenige Meter entfernt am Fuße desselben Baumes zusammengesackt war, an dem sie einst gelegen hatte.

Sie lauerte darauf, dass er wieder aufstand.

Doch er rührte sich nicht.

Der schwarze Schleier begann zu weichen.

Warum stand er nicht auf?

Die Gestalt lag zusammengesunken neben den mächtigen Wurzeln des Baumes, so wie er hingefallen war, mit dem Rücken am Boden, den Kopf zur Seite gerollt, so dass sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

„Steve?"

War das Blut?

Unter seinem Rücken bildete sich eine Lache.

„Steve!", keuchte Gillian und kroch näher an ihn heran.

Jetzt sah und roch sie, wie unter seinem Rücken Blut hervorquoll und im Mondschein glitzernd in die Erde sickerte.

Sie beugte sich über ihn.

Sein Kopf lag schlaff auf der Seite, seine Augen waren geschlossen.

Mit zitternden Fingern hob sie eine Hand und fasste sein Gesicht und drehte seinen Kopf, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte.

Er rührte sich nicht.

„Nein….", flüsterte sie.

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

Sie legte sanft seinen Kopf auf der Erde ab, und packte ihn an einer Schulter, und schob ihn ein Stück herum, so dass sie seinen Rücken ansehen konnte.

Aus seinem Mantel ragte ein großes scharfkantig aufblitzendes Stück Glas.

Es steckte tief in seinem Rücken, und der Mantel tränkte sich rot.

Erschrocken zog Gillian die Luft ein, und schlug bei dem Anblick eine Hand vor den Mund.

Die Scherbe musste in der Erde gesteckt haben, und Steve war genau darauf gefallen, und sie hatte sich in ihn gebohrt.

„Steve?", flüsterte sie ängstlich, und zog ihn in ihren Arm, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, die Scherbe nicht zu berühren.

Als er keine Antwort gab, schluchzte sie auf.

„Nein! Bitte…"

Sie fuhr ihm mit der Hand über die Wange. „Du darfst nicht…"

Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, und tropften auf ihn herab.

„Das wollte ich nicht…", schluchzte sie.

Sie sah auf die schlaffe Gestalt in ihrem Arm herab, und eine kalte Hand griff nach ihrem Herzen und drückte unbarmherzig zu.

Was habe ich getan?, dachte sie entsetzt.

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, beugte sich herab, so dass ihre Haare wie ein Vorhang rechts und links von ihm herab fielen, und küsste ihn auf die kalten Lippen.

Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, schlug Steve die Augen auf.

Und grinste.

Gillians Herz setzte aus, nur um dann holpernd umso schneller weiterzuschlagen.

„Du…!", keuchte sie.

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Du…du Arschloch!", rief sie und schlug mit der flachen Hand nach ihm.

Er sah sehr zufrieden aus mit sich selbst, und das machte Gillian fuchsteufelswild.

Sie schlug ihm ins Gesicht, wenn auch nicht sehr fest, und Steve versuchte ihre Hand festzuhalten, doch Gillian rutschte von ihm weg.

Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, sie hätte ihn verloren.

Noch immer brannte eine Leere in ihrem Herzen, die Trauer saß so tief und war so schmerzhaft, dass Gillian erschrocken über ihre eigenen Gefühle war.

Der Gedanke, Steve könnte sterben, entsetzte sie mehr, als sie in Worte fassen konnte.

Und er?

Er spielte mit ihr!

Sie stieß ihn von sich, und drehte sich weg, wollte nicht, dass er sie ansah, dass er es mitbekam, wollte nicht, dass er wusste, wie es in ihr aussah…

Es war, als hätte man ihr das Herz herausgerissen, und würde es schutzlos in die kalte Nachtluft halten…

„Gillian, warte!", lachte er, doch sie flüsterte: "Ich hasse dich."

Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, und wollte sie herumdrehen, so dass er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte.

Sie fuhr herum, mit fliegenden Haaren und wiederholte: "Ich hasse dich!"

Sein Grinsen erlosch.

Steve ließ sie erschrocken los, als er den Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht sah.

Er war zu weit gegangen.

Hastig sprang Gillian auf und wollte einfach nur fort.

Doch Steve packte sie am Fußgelenk.

„Gillian!"

Sie stolperte und fiel der Länge nach hin.

Steves Hand umklammerte noch immer ihren Knöchel und sie trat nach ihm.

Doch er ließ nicht los, und kroch auf sie zu.

Sie stutzte.

Konnte er nicht aufstehen?

Ihr Atem ging schnell, und sie blickte mit brennenden Augen auf den Jungen, der sich auf die Ellbogen gestützt über den Rasen auf sie zu schob.

„Ich hasse dich…", zischte sie.

Aus Steves Gesicht war alle Überheblichkeit gewichen.

Bei ihren Worten sah er sie an, als verletze ihn das Gesagte schwer.

„Gillian, nicht…", bat er. „Geh nicht weg."

Er packte sie an der Hüfte und zog sich zu ihr heran, scheinbar unter Schmerzen.

Sie starrte ihn an.

„Verlass mich nicht…", sagte er und das Entsetzen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Plötzlich sah er so jung aus.

Gar nicht wie der Steve, den sie kannte.

Er zog sich zu ihr heran, und sah zu ihr auf aus flehenden, verletzlichen Augen.

Der violette Glanz war schwächer als sonst, und Gillian sah in diesen Augen einen anderen Steve. Einen kleinen Steve, der von seiner Mutter geschlagen, misshandelt und alleine gelassen worden war.

Einen Steve, der keinen Vater hatte.

Genau wie sie.

Als sie ihn nicht von sich stieß, schlang er seine Arme um sie und verbarg sein Gesicht an ihrer Brust.

„Bleib bei mir…", flehte er und Gillians Herz verkrampfte sich.

Die kleine Gillian tief in ihr drin, kannte dieses Gefühl, sie verstand Steve.

Und sie fühlte genau so.

Sie schlang die Arme um ihn, und drückte ihn an sich.

Sie fühlte, wie er zitterte.

„Schon gut…", flüsterte sie sanft.

Sie streichelte seinen Kopf und fuhr ihm durchs Haar.

Weinte er?

Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich bin ja da…"

„Aber du gehst weg…"

„Ich geh nicht weg… Ich geh nicht weg."

Er drückte sie fester an sich, und Gillian klammerte sich ebenfalls an ihn.

„Aber du hasst mich!", klagte er.

Sie fuhr ihm mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Nein. Ich hasse dich nicht, Steve."

Er wurde ruhiger.

„Ich hasse dich nicht…", murmelte sie.

Eng aneinander geschlungen lagen die beiden auf dem Rasen hinter dem Haus von Darren Shans Eltern.

Hunderte Glasscherben umgaben sie glitzernd im Gras.

Sie klammerten sich einander, wie zwei Ertrinkende auf offener See.


	5. Das Blut des Lords

**Kapitel 5: "Das Blut des Lords"**

„Steve, du blutest."

Gillian hielt ihn im Arm, sein Kopf lag auf ihrer Brust, sein Gesicht hatte er in ihrer Kleidung verborgen, und die Arme fest um sie geschlungen.

Sie sah auf seinen Rücken herab.

Eine Glasscherbe von der Größe ihrer Hand steckte in seinem Mantel, der sich dunkel färbte.

Sie tastete nach der Scherbe und Steve zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Ich muß das rausziehen", sagte sie und schob sich in eine aufrechtere Position.

Steve vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Schoß.

Gillian schlug den Schoß des Mantels über seinen Rücken, damit sie sich nicht schnitt, und fasste nach der Scherbe.

„Halt still", sagte sie, und seine Hände krallten sich ins Gras.

Er nickte tapfer.

Gillian packte die Scherbe und zog sie mit einem entschlossenen Ruck aus seinem Rücken.

Steve bäumte sich auf, und riss dabei große Büschel Gras aus der Erde.

Er keuchte auf und atmete pumpend, als drohe er ohnmächtig zu werden.

Gillian starrte auf die blutverschmierte Scherbe in ihrer Hand.

Angewidert schleuderte sie sie fort.

Dann sah sie Steve an.

Gillian schob ihm den Mantel über die Schultern, und er sah aus schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu ihr auf.

„Ich muß mir das ansehen."

Er verzog das Gesicht, ließ aber zu, dass sie ihm den Mantel abstreifte.

„Aaah…", stöhnte er auf, als sein Arm im Ärmel stecken blieb.

Gillian rutschte an ihn ran, und begann sein schwarzes Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Er fuhr sich über den Mund und sah sie dann an, wie sie vorsichtig die Knöpfe löste.

Sie öffnete sein Hemd und schob es ihm über die Schulter, so dass er mit freiem Oberkörper vor ihr saß.

Gillian half ihm aus den Ärmeln, und rutschte dann zur Seite, damit sie seinen Rücken betrachten konnte.

Erschrocken hielt sie die Luft an.

„Steve…".

Die Wunde war lang und tief.

Er verlor sehr viel Blut.

Steve war sehr bleich. Anscheinend wurde ihm schwindelig, denn er legte sich auf die Seite ins Gras.

Gillian legte ihm eine Hand auf die Hüfte.

„Steve, das sieht nicht gut aus."

Sie sprang in die Hocke und beugte sich über ihn.

Noch immer quoll Blut aus der Wunde, und versickerte im Boden. Seit sie die Scherbe herausgezogen hatte, schien es nur noch mehr zu werden.

„Scheiße…", fluchte sie.

Sie kletterte über ihn, so dass sie hinter ihm saß, und tastete vorsichtig nach der Wunde, denn vor lauter Blut war sie sich nicht sicher, wie groß die Verletzung überhaupt war.

Sie beugte sich herab.

„Was hast du vor?", rief Steve.

Sie sah auf. „Du verlierst zu viel Blut. Ich muß das zulecken."

„Nein!", rief er erschrocken, und zuckte zusammen.

Gillian runzelte die Stirn. „Ich muß die Blutung stoppen."

„Nein! Das darfst du nicht!". Er drehte sich herum, von ihr weg, als wolle er nicht, dass sie ihn anfasste.

„Was soll das, Steve? Stell dich nicht so an!"

Er sah sie aus entsetzten Augen an. „Nein, Gillian. Nicht mein Blut!"

Unter Schmerzen kroch er von ihr weg.

Gillian sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Das darfst du nicht. Du darfst mein Blut nicht trinken. Hörst du? Niemals!"

Sie sah die Angst in seinen Augen.

Beschwichtigend hob sie die Hände:" Schon gut. Reg dich nicht auf."

„Versprich es mir!", rief er. „Trinke nie mein Blut!"

Es war ihm bitterernst. Er verblutete lieber, als dass Gillian sein Blut trank.

Sein Blut war böse.

„Ok, ok…", sagte Gillian, als sie sah, wie ernst es ihm war. „Ich werde die Wunde nicht zulecken. Aber ich muß die Blutung stoppen…"

Sie biß sich auf die Lippen und grübelte.

„Wo ist dein Auto?"

„In der Auffahrt", seufzte er, und legte sich wieder auf die Seite ins Gras.

„DER MASERATI?", rief Gillian ungläubig.

Steve grinste.

Gillian schüttelte den Kopf. Du bist so ein Angeber…

Sie durchwühlte die Manteltaschen bis sie ein paar Autoschlüssel fand.

Dann sprang sie auf.

Sie warf einen Blick auf Steve.

Der Lord der Vampaneze lag bleich und schwach auf dem Rasen, überall war Blut.

Gillian beeilte sich in die Auffahrt zu kommen, wo ein schwarzer niegelnagelneuer Maserati wartete. Sie eilte zu dem Wagen, und schloß den Kofferraum auf.

Der Wagen war so neu, dass an manchen Stellen noch die Plastikverpackung angebracht war.

Unter der Abdeckung fand sie einen Verbandskasten, schnappte ihn sich und rannte zurück in den Garten hinter dem Haus.

Sie flittete neben die auf dem Rasen zusammengesunkene Gestalt.

Eine Brise erfasste ihr Haar und wehte es ihr ins Gesicht.

Sie kniete sich neben den Lord der Vampaneze, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und flach atmete.

Rasch klappte sie den Verbandskasten auf und legte sich alles zurecht.

Dann fasste sie Steve sanft an der Schulter.

Er schlug die Augen auf.

Sie bedeutete ihm, dass er sich aufsetzen sollte. Er biß die Zähne zusammen und erhob sich in eine aufrechte Position.

Gillian presste Watte auf die Wunde, und wickelte dann den Verband fest um seinen Leib.

Er zog scharf die Luft ein, sagte aber nichts.

„Heb deinen Arm", befahl sie, und Steve hob die Rechte, und legte sie auf ihrer Schulter ab.

Gillian fasste mit beiden Armen hinter ihn, um das Verbandsmull um ihn zu wickeln.

Dabei kam sie ihm sehr nahe, und Steves Augen ruhten auf ihr.

Sie zog den Verband straff und kam nicht umhin seinen nackten Oberkörper zu bewundern.

Er war glatt und schlank und die Andeutung eines Sixpacks zeichnete sich auf seinem Bauch ab.

Ihre Finger fuhren den Verband entlang, um ihn möglichst glatt und straff zu ziehen, und dabei strichen ihre Finger auch über seine nackte Haut.

So dicht bei ihm, wurde ihr sein Geruch überdeutlich bewusst; diese Mischung aus einem Axe-Deo und dem Geruch seines Blutes ließ sie schwindlig werden.

Steve atmete ruhig und flach mit halbgeöffnetem Mund in der Nähe ihres Gesichtes, als sie sich vorbeugte, um den Verband über seiner Schulter festzubinden.

Sie spürte, wie er sie ansah.

Sie drehte ihm das Gesicht zu, und ihre Lippen waren dicht aneinander.

Sie sah auf seinen Mund und erinnerte sich wie kalt seine Lippen gewesen waren, und wie sie gedacht hatte, er wäre tot…

Doch jetzt saß er hier und atmete…

Ihr Herz klopfte, als sie die linke Hand hob und seine Wange mit dem Handrücken berührte.

Herzschlag und Atmung aufeinander abgestimmt, berührten ihre Gesichter sich, und beide genossen mit halbgeschlossenen Augen die Nähe des anderen, sogen den Duft ihrer Körper in sich auf und spürten den Atem des anderen auf der Haut.

Gillian spürte wie Steve seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte legte, und ihre Hand legte sich in seinen Nacken.

Seine Lippen streiften ihre und in Gillians Bauch tasteten sich kleine Spinnenbeine heran.

Ihre Finger glitten die empfindliche Haut an seinem Nacken entlang und eine Gänsehaut kroch ihm den Rücken herunter und traf sich mit dem Schmerz in seiner Mitte, was ein merkwürdiges, intensives Gefühl war.

Seine Lippen berührten ihre, die so unglaublich weich und köstlich waren.

Sie umschloss seine Unterlippe und biss ihn ein ganz kleines bisschen, was einen Schauer in ihm auslöste.

Gillian schloss die Augen und spürte wieder einen elektrischen Blitz, als Steves Zunge in ihren Mund fuhr und ihre Zungenspitzen sich berührten.

Ihr war schwindlig.

Steve drängte sich an sie, und wollte sie zu Boden drücken.

Sie löste ihre Lippen von seinen.

Ihr Herz klopfte, als er sich über sie beugte, und sie auf den Boden legte.

Sie fuhr ihm mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht. „Du bist verrückt, Steve!", lachte sie.

„Verrückt nach dir…", murmelte er und küsste sie auf den Hals.

„Nicht…", schimpfte sie und schob ihn von sich.

Er stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, verzog das Gesicht und krümmte sich zusammen.

Gillian sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist viel zu schwer verletzt. Komm."

Sie löste sich von ihm, und stand auf.

Die Vampaneze beugte sich herab, schlang den rechten Arm des Lords um ihre Schulter und zog ihn hoch.

Er schwankte und stützte sich schwer auf sie.

Gillian schluckte.

Er hatte viel zu viel Blut verloren.

Er musste trinken.

Ihr Blick fiel auf das Haus, und auf das Schlafzimmerfenster hinter dem Annie Shan wahrscheinlich noch immer in seligem Tiefschlaf ruhte.

Auf keinen Fall!, dachte sie grimmig, und stützte Steve, während sie um das Haus herum Richtung Auffahrt humpelten.

„Wir müssen dringend die Blutung stoppen", sagte sie besorgt.

„Bring mich zu Gannen", antwortete Steve mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Gillian nickte.

In der Auffahrt lehnte sich Steve gegen die Kühlerhaube des schwarzen Maserati, während Gillian die Beifahrertür öffnete.

Steve runzelte die Stirn: "Gib mir die Schlüssel."

Gillian schüttelte den Kopf: "Du spinnst wohl! Ich fahre!"

Widerstrebend ließ Steve sich auf den Beifahrersitz helfen.

Dann stieg Gillian auf der anderen Seite ein, und startete den Wagen, dessen Motor schnurrend zum Leben erwachte, wie ein kraftvolles Tier.

Sie ließ den Motor aufheulen und warf einen Blick zu Steve.

Gillian grinste.


	6. Hilfe aus der Dunkelheit

**Kapitel 6: "Hilfe aus der Dunkelheit"**

Der Lord der Vampaneze saß vor dem Computer an dem großen gläsernen Schreibtisch und sichtete Berichte, die ihm aus allen Teilen des Landes zugeschickt wurden.

Er sah auf, als die Tür sich öffnete und die schlanke Gestalt Gannen Harsts hereinrauschte, das Gesicht sorgenvoll gerunzelt.

„Mylord!" Harst trat an den Tisch. „Ich muß euch den Verlust von weiteren zwanzig Vampaneze melden. Sie wurden in ihrem Unterschlupf von Vampiren überfallen und alle bis auf einen wurden vernichtet. Der Überlebende ist in Sicherheit, wenn auch schwer verletzt. Allerdings haben auch die Vampire Verluste hinnehmen müssen."

Steve nickte, und sah wieder auf den Bildschirm.

„Aber das ist es nicht, warum ich euch sprechen muß, _Sire_. Ich habe eine andere dringende Nachricht."

Steve Leopard sah wieder auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Was gibt es, Gannen?"

Gannen Harst holte Luft. „Mylord. Die Jäger sind gesichtet worden. Sie sind hier, in dieser Stadt."

Des Lords Gesichtsausdruck blieb unbewegt.

Er lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.

Er sah hinüber zum angrenzenden Raum, wo das große schwarze Bett im Halbdunkel lag. Gannen Harst folgte seinem Blick.

Die schwarzhaarige Frau, die in dem Bett des Lords lag, drehte sich um und zog die Decke über ihren Kopf.

Darren Shan eilte im Laufschritt eine Strasse hinab, als könne er auf diese Weise seinen Problemen davonrennen.

Er grübelte.

Die Strassen waren so gut wie menschenleer, es war bereits nach Mitternacht.

Wie nur sollten sie den Lord der Vampaneze ausfindig machen?

Es gab keine Hinweise auf ihn.

Sie wussten nicht, wer er war oder wo er sich aufhielt.

Es war schwer genug, überhaupt irgendwelche Vampaneze ausfindig zu machen.

Bisher hatten sie nur einige wenige zu fassen bekommen, und diese hatten es vorgezogen, bis zum Tode zu kämpfen, als sich gefangen nehmen zu lassen. Die wenigen Male, die sie es geschafft hatten, einen Vampaneze lebend zu fangen, hatte der nichts über den Lord oder seine Machenschaften Preis gegeben – selbst die brutalen Verhörmethoden von Vancha March hatten ihnen kein Wort entlockt.

Vampire und Vampaneze bekämpften sich nun, wann immer sie sich begegneten, bis zum Tode.

Früher hatte es auch manchmal Übergriffe gegeben; Streitereien um Territorien oder ähnliches.

Aber alles in allem waren Vampire und Vampaneze sich aus dem Weg gegangen, und hatten Konfrontationen gemieden.

Jetzt töteten sie sich sofort gegenseitig, wenn sie aufeinander trafen, und oft überlebte keiner von beiden diese Begegnung.

Der Krieg der Narben brachte zahlreiche Opfer auf beiden Seiten.

Und von ihnen, den Jägern, hing es nun ab, diesen sinnlosen Krieg zu stoppen.

Darren ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Sie mussten den Lord der Vampaneze aufspüren und töten!

Aber wie?

Vancha war der Meinung, die Vampaneze würden den Krieg auf jeden Fall gewinnen, egal, ob sie den Lord stoppten oder nicht. Denn im Gegensatz zu den Vampiren waren sie jederzeit bereit, die Verluste in den eigenen Reihen rasch aufzufüllen.

Sie erschufen einfach neue Vampaneze.

Die Vampire waren nicht so.

Sie wählten nur selten einen Menschen aus, den sie anzapften, und wenn sie es taten, dann blieb dieser Schüler oft über Jahrzehnte bei seinem Meister, während die Vampaneze ihre Kinder schnell sich selbst überließen.

Auf diese Art könnten sie eine ganze Armee erschaffen.

Die Vampire waren wahrscheinlich längst zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen.

March meinte, sie sollten weit draußen auf dem Lande in einsamen Gegenden nach dem Ort suchen, an dem der Lord unentdeckt seine Vampanezearmee heranzüchtete.

Mr Crepsley war einer anderen Meinung.

Wenn die Vampaneze eine Armee erschufen, dann sollten sie in den großen Städten nach ihnen suchen.

Denn in den Städten war Blut.

So kam es, dass sie hier waren.

In dieser Stadt hatten sich in letzter Zeit ungeklärte Morde und brutale Raubüberfälle gehäuft.

Vielleicht bedeutete das, dass Vampaneze in diesen Strassen jagten…

Darren war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht auf seine Umgebung achtete.

Ganz allein in den schmalen gewundenen Gassen bemerkte er nicht, dass er schon eine ganze Weile verfolgt wurde.

Als der Wind ihm einen faulen Geruch zutrug, war es bereits zu spät.

Etwas traf ihn brutal am Hinterkopf und er knallte aufs Pflaster.

Darren schrie auf, rollte sich aber zur Seite und bedeckte den Kopf schützend mit seinen Händen.

Ein metallener Gegenstand krachte mit solcher Wucht auf die Stelle nieder, wo sich eben noch sein Kopf befunden hatte, dass Funken sprühten.

Darren rappelte sich auf und fluchte.

Er hatte sein Schwert nicht dabei.

In der Stadt konnte er es nicht mit sich herumtragen, es war zu groß, um es unter der Kleidung zu verbergen, so dass er es meist zurückließ und nur dann bei sich hatte, wenn sie glaubten, das Versteck von Vampaneze ausfindig gemacht zu haben.

Mr Crepsley dagegen trug seine Zwillingsdolche stets bei sich, und auch Vancha March verbarg seine Wurfsterne unter der Kleidung.

Es war zu spät zu bedauern, dass Darren sich dafür entschieden hatte, den Schwertkampf zu erlernen… die Waffe war häufig nutzlos, seit die Vampaneze angefangen hatten, Schusswaffen einzusetzen.

Vampire benutzten traditionell nie Schusswaffen…

Darren bückte sich rasch und schnappte sich den Deckel eines Mülleimers, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um damit die Eisenstange abzuwehren, die erneut auf ihn heruntersauste.

Jetzt sah Darren auch seinen Angreifer.

Der Mann hatte bleiche, pergamentartige Haut, die sich über seinen Schädel spannte, und ihm das Aussehen eines Skeletts verlieh. In den tiefen Höhlen des Schädels glommen dumpf ein paar roter Augen, und Darren zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass es sich um einen Vampaneze handelte.

Der Schlag ließ Darrens Arm taub werden, aber der Mülldeckel verhinderte das Schlimmste.

Der Vampaneze ließ ihm keine Zeit, sich zu erholen, er holte erneut zu einem weiteren Schlag aus, und Darren wich zurück, noch immer benommen von dem harten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

Darren schaffte es dem Schlag auszuweichen, und die Eisenstange des Angreifers bohrte sich hinter ihm in eine flache Mauer zu einem Friedhof, wo sie einen beeindruckenden Krater hinterließ, als er sie wieder herauszog.

Es dauerte nur einen Atemzug, bis der Angreifer sie wieder herumschwang.

Darren nutzte diesen Augenblick zum Gegenschlag, doch er war benommen und zu langsam.

Der Vampaneze sah den Schlag kommen, riss die Eisenstange nach unten und erwischte Darren voll am Schienbein und schlug ihm brutal die Beine weg.

Darren heulte auf, als der Schmerz ihm in die Hüfte schoß.

Er versuchte zu fliehen, doch das Bein trug ihn nicht und er knickte weg.

Hilflos brach Darren zusammen.

Der Vampaneze beugte sich mit gefletschten Zähnen und rot glühenden Augen über ihn.

Er leckte sich über die papiernen Lippen.

„Vampir wird jetzt sterben", flüsterte er und seine Stimme klang rau wie Reibeisen.

Darren kroch rückwärts von ihm fort, doch er musste sein Bein nachziehen, und hatte keine Chance zu entkommen.

Der Totenschädel kam ihm immer näher…

Da flog etwas zischend heran und krachte neben ihnen in die Mauer.

Beide Köpfe rückten zur Seite und starrten auf den Ziegelstein, der aus dem Nichts gekommen war.

Der Stein war nur knapp am Kopf des Vampaneze vorbeigeflogen…

Die Kreatur duckte sich fluchend und huschte auf allen Vieren von Darren fort.

Seine rotglimmenden Augen suchten die Dunkelheit ab, aber genau wie Darren konnte er nicht sehen, woher der Ziegelstein gekommen war.

Ein zweiter Stein flog heran, und schlug neben dem Vampaneze hart auf dem Boden auf.

Er fletschte die Zähne, wich weiter in die Gasse zurück, und verschwand in der Nacht.

Darren atmete erleichtert aus.

Er starrte in die Dunkelheit, und suchte die Dächer ab.

Dort irgendwo musste derjenige sein, der die Steine geworfen hatte.

Jemand, der ihm helfen wollte.

Doch die Dunkelheit war undurchdringlich.

Wer auch immer es war, er wollte nicht gesehen werden.

Unter Schmerzen erhob Darren sich, und trat den Rückzug an.


	7. Die Geisel

Kapitel 7: "Die Geisel"

Gillian hatte einen anderen Weg zurück in den Bunker genommen.

Mittlerweile kannte sie fast alle Ein- und Ausgänge, doch diesen nahm sie nur selten, obwohl er einer der kürzeren war.

Denn er führte sie durch den Saal mit den Kronleuchtern, dem Saal in dem der _Coffin of Fire_ aufgetaucht war, und Steve zum Lord der Vampaneze wurde.

Der _Coffin _war schon lange weg, er war noch in jener Nacht wieder verschwunden, zusammen mit seinem Hüter, Mr Tiny.

Seither war der Saal nicht mehr in Benutzung, jedoch wurde an ihm gebaut.

Unter der erhöhten Plattform ganz am Ende war eine tiefe Grube ausgehoben worden, deren Anblick Gillian jedes Mal erschaudern ließ.

Sie wusste nicht, welchem Zweck die Grube dienen sollte. Aber sie erinnerte sie an etwas.

Die Grube glich derjenigen in den _Hallen des Todes_ in Vampire Mountain.

In solchen Gruben fanden die Hinrichtungen statt.

Gillian huschte über den schmalen Steg auf die Plattform und vermied es, dabei in die Tiefe zu sehen.

Am Ende der Plattform befand sich hinter einem roten Samtvorhang und von der Wandtäfelung verborgen eine Tür, die in den geschützten Teil des Bunkers führte.

Gillian ertastete den Schalter, und die Holzwand gab den Durchgang frei.

Gillian schlüpfte hindurch und setzte ihren Weg ins Innere des Bunkers fort, den Tunnel hinauf, den sie einst mit Steve hinab gegangen war, um die Ankunft des Lords zu erleben.

Sie machte sich Gedanken um Bargen.

Zwei Tage war es her, dass Darren Shan über ihn gestolpert war, und Bargen ihm beinahe den Schädel zertrümmert hätte, wenn Gillian nicht eingegriffen hätte.

Gillian befürchtete, dass Bargen zu dem Ort zurückkehren würde, denn in der Nähe befand sich ein Friedhof.

Bargen hatte seine unappetitliche Vorliebe für das Blut alter Leichen, die bereits in ihrem Grab lagen, noch nicht abgelegt.

Was, wenn auch Darren Shan zu dem Ort zurückkehrte, auf der Suche nach dem Vampaneze?

Was, wenn die Jäger Bargen fanden?

Gillian seufzte.

Sie würde Bargen befehlen müssen, den Friedhof zu meiden, und zwar so, dass der Lord davon nichts mitbekam.

Denn schließlich durfte niemand wissen, dass sie einem der Jäger das Leben gerettet hatte.

Gerade wollte sie zur großen Tresortür, um den Bunker wieder zu verlassen und sich auf die Suche nach Bargen zu machen, da bemerkte sie, dass die Vampaneze im Bunker in heller Aufregung waren!

Mehrere glatzköpfige Wachen drängten sich mit Maschinengewehren bewaffnet vor der Tresortür, und in dem Überwachungsraum davor starrten alle gebannt auf die Bilder der Überwachungskameras.

Hektische Befehle wurden gerufen, und mehrere Männer liefen im Laufschritt an ihr vorbei, ihre schweren Stiefel verklangen dumpf in den Tunneln.

„Was ist hier los?", rief Gillian zu niemand bestimmtem.

Einer der Wachen sah zu ihr.

„Die Jäger! Die Jäger sind im Gewölbe!", rief er ihr zu.

Gillian zog erschrocken die Luft ein.

Rasch trat sie an das Pult und starrte auf die Bildschirme, die flackernde Bilder aus verschiedenen Teilen des Bunkers zeigten.

Der Mann deutete mit einem Finger auf einen der Schirme und mit klopfendem Herzen erblickte Gillian, wie drei Gestalten von einer Horde Vampaneze im Gewölbe eingekesselt wurden.

Auch wenn das Bild auf dem Schirm nur schwarz-weiß war, so erkannte sie doch sofort die vertraute Gestalt ihres Lehrmeisters Larten Crepsleys…

Starr vor Entsetzen sah sie, wie die Menge der Vampaneze sich teilte und Gannen Harst und Steve Leopard durchließen.

Nein!

Gillian keuchte auf.

Sie dürfen nicht kämpfen!

Gillian stürzte davon.

Larten Crepsley versuchte die Anzahl der Gegner abzuschätzen.

Grob geschätzt kam er auf etwa dreißig.

Dreißig gegen drei.

Bei weitem zu viele.

Zudem standen mehrere von ihnen an den Wänden entlang aufgebaut und hielten Maschinengewehre im Anschlag.

Vancha March spie aus. „Schusswaffen!"

Er hob den Kopf und sah zu der schlanken dunklen Gestalt hoch, die auf den Stufen über ihnen stand und auf sie herabsah. „Gannen! Was seid ihr für ein Feigling! Wollt ihr uns niederschießen? Stellt euch im ehrenhaften Kampf – oder seid ihr tatsächlich das elende Schwein für das ich euch halte?"

Einige Vampaneze drangen knurrend vorwärts, doch Gannen Harst hielt sie mit einer Geste zurück.

„Senkt die Waffen!", befahl er. „Wir kämpfen auf traditionelle Weise und in Ehren."

Die Vampaneze folgten seinem Befehl.

Die Menge teilte sich vor ihnen, und ließ Platz, so dass Gannen Harst vortreten konnte.

Larten Crepsley, Darren Shan und Vancha March strafften die Schultern.

Doch nicht Gannen war es, der die Stufen herabgeschritten kam.

„Du?", stieß Darren Shan ungläubig hervor.

Steve Leopard kam böse grinsend auf ihn zu.

„Hallo Darren, alter Freund. Freut mich, dich wiederzusehen." Seine Stimme war glatt und ölig, und strafte seine Worte Lügen.

Darren verzog das Gesicht.

Steve Leonard, sein ehemals bester Freund!

Um ihm das Leben zu retten, war Darren der Assistent von Mr Creplsey geworden.

Wegen ihm war er ein Halbvampir geworden, und hatte Menschenblut trinken müssen.

Und als sie sich das letzte Mal begegnet waren, hatte Steve versucht, ihn umzubringen.

Kaltes Grausen packte Darren.

Er wollte nicht gegen Steve kämpfen.

Dafür wollte Steve es umso mehr: „Du oder ich, _Shan_!", spie er aus. „Jetzt wird es sich zeigen."

Mr Crepsley und Vancha March neben ihm machten Platz.

Verzweifelt sah Darren sich um. „Nein, was soll das. Ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen, Steve!"

Mr Crepsley sah ihn traurig an. „Du musst. Er hat dich herausgefordert. Entweder wir kämpfen und sterben hier in einem ehrlichen Zweikampf; oder…oder die Vampaneze schießen uns über den Haufen, ohne das wir eine Chance haben."

Das faltige Gesicht seines Lehrmeisters sah ihn sorgenvoll an.

Dann hob er die Hand und presste den Mittelfinger auf die Stirn, die beiden Finger links und rechts davon auf seine Augen, Daumen und kleiner Finger abgespreizt.

Mr Crepsley entbot Darren den Todesgruß.

„Sei siegreich, noch im Tod", raunte er.

Darren schluckte.

Steve begann, ihn zu umkreisen.

Darren fixierte ihn, und brachte seine Füße ins Gleichgewicht, so wie er es gelernt hatte.

Steve schien unbewaffnet.

„Warum hasst du mich?", fragte Darren seinen ehemals besten Freund. „Ich habe dir nichts getan."

Steve schnaubte. „Spar dir deine Worte. Es gibt nichts, was du sagen kannst, was mich von meinem Vorhaben abhält."

Er grinste böse, als wäre das alles hier ein großer Spaß.

Darren sank das Herz.

Er würde tatsächlich gegen Steve Leonard kämpfen müssen.

Er schob alle Zweifel und Ängste beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf das, was vor ihm lag.

Er musste ihn verletzen, bevor dieser es tat.

In dem Moment erklang ein dumpfes, metallenes Klicken und die gewaltige Tresortür schwang auf.

Darren wollte Steve nicht aus den Augen lassen, doch er musste sehen, wer da kam.

Steve wich ebenfalls ein paar Schritte seitlich und gab den Blick auf die Gestalt frei, die durch die Tresortür das Podest betrat.

Darrens Herz setzte aus. „Mr Crepsley!", keuchte er.

Doch sein Lehrmeister und der Vampirfürst Vancha hatten die Gestalt bereits erblickt.

Jemand in einem grünen Gewand, das Gesicht komplett unter einer Kapuze verborgen trat neben Gannen Harst.

Der Lord der Vampaneze!

Er war hier!

Voller Schrecken sahen die drei Vampire zu der grüngekleideten Gestalt herauf, dem Anführer der Vampaneze, dem Mann, den zu töten sie gelobt hatten.

Auch Steve blickte nach oben.

Larten Crepsley reagierte als erster.

Er schoß vor, zog einen seiner Dolche in einer fließenden Bewegung, schnappte nach Steve und setzte ihm den Dolch an die Kehle.

Die Vampaneze im Gewölbe zuckten zusammen und zischten erschrocken.

„Halt!", rief Larten Crepsley.

Aller Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet.

„Laßt uns gehen, oder Leopard stirbt!". Um zu zeigen, dass es ihm ernst war, drückte er die Klinge fester an dessen Kehle, und der Vampaneze im Körper eines achtzehnjährigen zog erschrocken die Luft ein, und bog den Nacken nach hinten.

Gannen Harst hielt mit einer Geste seine Männer zurück, die die Maschinengewehre ansetzten.

Die Gestalt unter der Kapuze packte Gannen Harst am Arm.

„Kein Kampf!", zischte Gillian.

Harst sah auf sie herab.

Seine Falkenaugen funkelten zornig.

Dann trat er vor.

„Vancha!"

„Ja, Gannen?", fragte der grünhaarige Vampirfürst ironisch.

„Wir sehen uns also wieder, so wie es uns bestimmt ist", fuhr Gannen Harst an seinen Bruder gewandt fort. „Beim letzten Mal schon, habe ich dich kampflos ziehen lassen.

Ein…wichtigerer Auftrag war zu erfüllen gewesen."

Er legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander.

„Ich könnte euch erledigen. Hier und heute. Ich habe euch einen fairen Kampf angeboten, doch ihr habt die Regeln mißachtet." Er warf einen giftigen Blick zu Larten Crepsley, der noch immer einen Dolch an Steves Kehle drückte.

„Wie die Dinge stehen könnt ihr nicht hoffen, lebend ins Freie zurückzukommen.

Ihr drei seid alle sichere Todeskandidaten…" Er machte eine Pause.

„Wir werden ja sehen, wie viele von euch mit uns sterben!", rief Vancha und löste eine Reihe blitzender Wurfsterne vom Gürtel.

Gannen Harst wog scheinbar sorgenvoll das Haupt.

„Und genau daher mache ich euch ein Angebot."

Seine Falkenaugen fixierten Larten Crepsley.

„Ich gebe euch einen Vorsprung. Fünfzehn Minuten. Lasst die Geisel hier, und ich gebe euch fünfzehn Minuten. Darauf habt ihr mein Wort."

„Das ist ein Trick", knurrte Vancha. „Du würdest uns niemals gehen lassen, jedenfalls nicht so."

„Ich lüge nicht!", erwiderte Gannen scharf. „Die Chancen stehen so oder so besser für uns, denn wir kennen die Gänge besser als ihr und holen euch höchstwahrscheinlich ein, bevor ihr es in die Freiheit geschafft habt. Euch bleibt auf diese Weise immerhin eine Hoffnung… Und ich muß nicht noch mehr von meinen Freunden begraben."

Er sah zu Steve.

Vancha warf Mr Crepsley ebenfalls einen verstohlenen Blick zu.

„Nein", rief Mr Crepsley. „Wenn ich die Geisel loslasse, bringt ihr uns um. Wir nehmen ihn mit."

Er begann sich rückwärts zum Ausgang zu bewegen.

Steve wand sich stöhnend in seinem Griff.

Gannen Harst knurrte.

Die Vampaneze zogen den Kreis dichter zusammen, doch Gannen Harst schnalzte mit der Zunge und sie zogen sich an die Wand zurück.

Die Vampire zogen rückwärts ab aus dem Gewölbe und verschwanden mit ihrer Geisel in einem der Tunnel.

Gannen Harst fuhr herum, und packte Gillian am Arm.

„Folge ihnen!", zischte er.

"Hol den Lord unversehrt da raus!

Die Jäger dürfen ihn nicht töten.

Hol ihn zurück, nur du kannst es!"


	8. Das Hauptquartier der Jäger

**Kapitel 8: „Das Hauptquartier der Jäger"**

Zwei Dutzend rotglühender Augen folgten Gillian, als sie die Stufen hinunter durch das Gewölbe hastete.

Der dunkelgrüne Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihr, das Gesicht noch immer unter der Kapuze verborgen, sammelte sich Dunkelheit im Gewölbe und folgte der _Schattentänzerin_, als sie den Jägern in den Tunnel folgte, durch den sie mit dem Lord der Vampaneze als Geisel geflohen waren.

Gillians Gestalt tauchte in die Dunkelheit des Tunnels, als stiege sie in die Tiefen eines Sees.

Sie folgte den Jägern durch die Katakomben des Hauptquartiers der Vampaneze tief unter der Stadt.

Sie schlugen einen umständlichen Weg ein, wahrscheinlich war das der Weg auf dem sie auch hineingekommen waren, und Gillian folgte ihnen in gebührendem Abstand, die Dunkelheit um sich gehüllt wie ein Tuch.

Sie war praktisch unsichtbar.

Hinter einer Biegung blieben die Vampire stehen, um kurz zu Atem zu kommen.

„Folgt uns tatsächlich niemand?", zischte der grünhaarige Vampirfürst.

„Sieht so aus…", brummte Crepsley.

„Warum lässt Gannen Harst uns einen Vorsprung? Er weiß genau, dass unser Auftrag darin besteht, den Lord der Vampaneze zu vernichten. Sein Angebot versetzt uns womöglich in die Lage, uns zu retten und erneut zuzuschlagen."

„Es ist verrückt", stimmte Darren zu.

„Nicht so verrückt, wie du denkst. Ihm scheint viel an unser Geisel zu liegen…", knurrte Mr Crepsley.

„Laßt uns abhauen. Wir können später noch darüber diskutieren - falls wir diese Geschichte überleben."

Gillian hörte, wie sie wieder in einen Laufschritt verfielen.

Leise huschte sie hinterher.

Was sollte sie tun?

Wie konnte sie Steve befreien, ohne gegen die drei zu kämpfen?

Das einzige, was sie tun konnte war, ihnen weiter zu folgen, und auf eine Chance zu hoffen, einen unbeobachteten Moment, in dem sie ihre Geisel losließen…

Was würden sie mit ihm tun, wenn sie ins Freie gelangten?

Sie würden ihn wohl kaum gehen lassen…

Aber Gillian glaubte auch nicht, dass sie Steve etwas antun würden.

Darren würde nicht wollen, dass man seinem ehemals besten Freund wehtat.

Und auch Larten Crepsley würde Gewalt vermeiden…

Sie wussten nicht, dass Steve der Lord war.

Die Jäger hasteten durch die Tunnel, und sprachen kein Wort mehr.

Drei mal kamen sie an den Leichen von Vampaneze vorbei, die die Jäger wohl auf ihrem Hinweg getötet hatten.

Sie hatten die betonierten Katakomben bereits verlassen, und bewegten sich nun durch die Kanalisation der Stadt.

An einer Weggabelung blieben sie stehen.

Mr Crepsley wandte sich nach links und stieß Steve vor sich her.

„Larten", zischte der Vampirfürst. "Die fünfzehn Minuten sind fast um. Wenn sie uns folgen, müssen wir versuchen, sie abzuschütteln. Ich spiele den Lockvogel und nehme einen anderen Weg. Ihr versucht das Hauptquartier zu erreichen. Wenn mir das Vampirglück hold ist, stoße ich später zu euch."

Mr Crepsley dachte kurz nach, dann nickte er. Er reichte dem Fürsten die Hand und presste sie: „Viel Glück, euer Gnaden."

Der Vampirfürst nickte und huschte in einen der angrenzenden Tunnel davon.

Gillians Puls beschleunigte sich.

Jetzt war Steve mit Darren und Larten allein…

Sie eilten weiter, und Gillian folgte.

Sie näherten sich der Oberfläche und wurden langsamer.

Sie suchten nach einem Ausgang.

Gillian schob sich vorsichtig dichter an sie heran, so dass sie einen Blick um die Tunnelbiegung riskieren konnte.

Doch bevor sie nahe genug an der Ecke war, quiekte etwas auf, fauchte und huschte an Gillians Füßen vorbei auf die Jäger zu.

Eine Ratte.

Gillian hielt den Atem an.

Auch die Jäger waren stehen geblieben, und starrten den Gang zurück in die Dunkelheit, auf der Suche nach dem, was die Ratte aufgescheucht hatte.

Da hustete Steve.

Sofort war der orangehaarige Vampir über ihm. "Mach das noch mal, und du bist ein toter Mann!", fauchte er.

Gillian sah, wie er Steve seinen Dolch an die Kehle drückte.

„Das war kein Signal, ich musste wirklich husten", verteidigte sich Steve.

„Das ist mir egal", zischte Larten. „Nächstes Mal bist du dran."

Steve funkelte ihn zornig an, sagte aber nichts.

„Weiter!", knurrte der Vampir.

Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete Gillian ab, bis sie hinter einer Abzweigung verschwunden waren, und folgte ihnen dann in größerem Abstand.

Schließlich erreichten sie eine eiserne Leiter, die zu einem Gullydeckel herauf führte.

Darren kletterte als erster herauf, dann bedeutete Larten Steve, er solle folgen, und zuletzt erklomm er selbst die Leiter.

Gillian sah zu, wie sein roter Mantel die Stiegen hinauf verschwand.

Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Was sollte sie tun?

Wenn sie ihnen zu schnell folgte, würden sie sehen, wie sie an die Oberfläche trat.

Wenn sie zu lange wartete, konnten sie längst in den Strassen verschwunden sein, ohne dass Gillian eine Chance hatte, herauszufinden wohin…

Sie näherte sich der Stiege.

Und hörte wie oben der Gullydeckel wieder zugeschoben wurde.

Jetzt aber schnell.

Sie musste es riskieren.

Gillian erklomm die Leiter.

Oben angekommen lauschte sie einen Moment bevor sie sich mit den Schultern gegen den Gullydeckel stemmte.

Sie wandte all ihre Konzentration darauf, sich in die dichteste Schwärze zu hüllen, die sie erschaffen konnte.

Die Dunkelheit quoll wie Rauch aus den Löchern im Deckel, und erfüllte die Gasse mit Nacht.

Im Schutz dieser Dunkelheit kletterte Gillian aus der Öffnung, und sah gerade noch, wie der rote Mantel Larten Crepsleys am Ende der Strasse über den Zaun eines Grundstücks verschwand.

Sie hielt sich nicht damit auf, den Gully wieder zu schließen, sondern flittete die Strasse herab, dorthin wo die Vampire mit Steve Leopard hin verschwunden waren.

Die _Schattentänzerin_ folgte den beiden Jägern durch die Stadt, bis zu ihrem Versteck.

Das Versteck der Jäger war ein heruntergekommenes, abbruchreifes leerstehendes Wohnhaus am Rande der Stadt.

Gillian sah, wie sie in dem Gebäude verschwanden und betrat das morsche Treppenhaus.

Im fünften Stock hörte Gillian wie die Vampire sich leise in der mittleren der drei Wohnungen unterhielten.

Sie sah nach oben.

Die Treppe führte noch ein weiteres Stockwerk herauf, bis scheinbar auf den Dachboden.

Gillian schlich die morschen Stufen hoch, darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu verursachen.

Oben angekommen betrat sie den Dachboden.

Aufgeregt gratulierte sie sich zu ihrem Glück. Die Decke der Wohnung unter ihr war größtenteils eingestürzt und man konnte durch mehrere große Löcher in den Raum unter ihr sehen.

Breite Dachbalken durchzogen den Giebel und Gillian balancierte auf einem in die Mitte, bis sie unter sich die Gestalten der Jäger ausmachen konnte.

Sie ging in die Hocke und sah auf sie herab.

Darren hatte Steve mit einem Seil an einen kaputten Sessel gefesselt; Larten Crepsley ging unruhig im Raum auf und ab.

Gillian versuchte ruhig zu atmen.

Was würden sie mit Steve tun?

Sie sah auf den orangeroten Haarschopf ihres ehemaligen Lehrmeisters herab.

Er sah so anders aus.

So grimmig.

Gar nicht wie der Larten Crepsley, den sie kannte.

Obwohl er noch immer denselben roten Mantel trug, dasselbe faltige Gesicht mit der auffälligen Narbe unter dem orangeroten Haar… so sprach doch alles an ihm, seine ganze Körperhaltung, sein Gesichtsausdruck, von einem anderen Mann.

Dies war nicht Larten Crepsley, der Darsteller des _Cirque du Freak_. Der Larten, der Gillian eingeladen hatte, sich dem Cirque anzuschließen, und der sie gerettet hatte, nachdem der Vampaneze Murlough sie beinahe getötet hatte.

Dies war nicht der Larten, den sie geküsst hatte.

Dies war General Vur Horston.

Gillian schnürte sich die Kehle zu.

Er war der Mann, der er nie wieder hatte sein wollen.

Larten hatte ihr nie viel von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt. Aber sie wusste, dass man ihn einst zu einem Fürsten der Vampire hatte machen wollen, und dass er es abgelehnt hatte. Noch immer genoß er hohes Ansehen unter den Vampiren und sie zollten ihm Respekt für seine Taten, als er noch General Vur Horston gewesen war.

Doch Vur Horston war der Mann, vor dem er davon gelaufen war. Der Grund, warum er es abgelehnt hatte, ein Fürst der Vampire zu werden, und es vorgezogen hatte, mit dem Cirque durch die Lande zu ziehen.

Er hatte es satt gehabt, zu kämpfen und zu töten.

Er hatte all dem den Rücken gekehrt.

Nie zuvor hatte ein Vampir es abgelehnt, den Titel des Fürsten anzunehmen, nachdem er gewählt worden war.

Doch Larten hatte es getan.

Er hatte seinen Namen abgelegt und war als Larten Crepsley im _Cirque du Freak_ aufgetreten.

Und hatte nie wieder getötet.

Doch diese Zeit war zuende.

Er war wieder General Vur Horston.

Der Krieg der Narben zwang ihn dazu.

Plötzlich war Gillian sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er davor zurückschrecken würde, Steve mit Gewalt Informationen zu entlocken….

Sie befanden sich im Krieg, und die beiden Männer, die sie liebte, standen sich auf gegnerischen Seiten gegenüber…

Was sollte sie nur tun?

_Oh, I am__ fortune`s fool…_

Ihre Hand tastete zu ihrem Dolch …


	9. Fortunes Fool

**Kapitel 9: „Fortune`s Fool"**

Gillian verlagerte das Gewicht auf dem Balken, erhob sich und huschte geduckt ein paar Meter weiter, bis sie sich an einer Position genau über dem Sessel, an dem Steve gefesselt war, befand.

Steve war ruhig und gelassen. Seine violetten Augen funkelten, während er die beiden Vampire beobachtete, in deren Gefangenschaft er sich befand.

Aus irgendeinem Grund lächelte er.

Darren Shan warf ihm misstrauische Blicke zu. „Was hast du mit Gannen Harst zu schaffen? Und wer ist der Lord der Vampaneze?", rief er.

Steve schnaubte verächtlich.

Larten Crepsley hörte auf im Raum auf und ab zu tigern. „Zwecklos, Darren. Er wird nichts preisgeben."

Er sah zu Steve.

„Wir müssen warten, bis Vancha hier ist…"

Gillian schluckte bei dieser Drohung.

„Wozu warten?", höhnte Steve. „Willst du dir die Hände nicht schmutzig machen, Crepsley?"

„Meine Hände sind bereits schmutzig, Leopard", antwortete er bekümmert.

Er trat dichter an den Sessel heran und baute sich drohend vor ihm auf.

„Ich weiß, du wirst uns nichts über den Lord der Vampaneze verraten. Aber vielleicht kannst du mir etwas anderes sagen."

Er beugte sich vor. „Weißt du, wo Gillian ist?"

Gillians Herz machte einen erschrockenen Hüpfer.

Larten suchte nach ihr!

Warum?

Um seine fehlgeleitete Schülerin zur Strecke zu bringen, wie Steve es ausgedrückt hatte?

Aber er war nicht hier, um sie zu jagen, er war ausgeschickt worden, den Lord der Vampaneze zu finden und zu töten!

Eine große Verantwortung lastete auf seinen und Darrens Schultern.

Von dem Gelingen ihrer Mission hing es ab, ob die Vampire den Krieg überlebten oder ob sie alle vernichtet wurden.

Er, Darren Shan und Vancha March waren auserwählt worden.

Oder hatten sie sich freiwillig gemeldet?

Warum nur war Larten dabei?

Er war der einzige der Jäger, der kein Fürst war.

Sie hätten auch Mika Ver Leth oder Arrow schicken können.

Und warum hatten sie den jungen, unerfahrenen Darren gesandt?

War Larten mitgekommen, um ihn zu beschützen?

Steve grinste. „Gillian? Wißt ihr etwa nicht, wo sie ist? Ihr seid doch ihr Lehrmeister, ihr solltet es wissen."

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig!", fauchte Larten. „War sie bei den Vampaneze? Hast du sie gesehen?"

Steve genoß die Situation sichtlich. „Ist sie wieder einmal weggelaufen? Tsts…dann war sie wohl nicht sehr glücklich bei euch." Er lachte leise.

„Hast du sie gesehen?", knurrte der Vampir in dem roten Mantel.

„Bei den Vampaneze? Warum sollte sie denn bei den Vampaneze sein, sie ist doch ein Vampir so wie ihr." Er grinste breit.

Larten wandte sich ab, und strich sich über die Narbe in seinem Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht… Kurda sagte, es gäbe keine Spur von ihr. Es ist, als hätte sie sich in Luft aufgelöst…"

Gillians Augen wurden groß, als sie den Ausdruck in Lartens Gesicht sah.

Er wollte sie nicht finden, weil er sie zur Strecke bringen wollte!

Er wollte sie finden, weil er sie vermisste!

Es schmerzte ihn, nicht zu wissen, wo sie war…

Oh, Larten.

Ihr Herz flog ihm zu.

Sie presste ihre Hände vor den Mund, denn sie befürchtete, einen Laut von sich zu geben.

_Ich bin hier!,_ rief ihr Herz und mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers sehnte sie sich danach, sich zu erkennen zu geben, nach unten in den Raum zu springen, und sich in seine Arme zu werfen.

Sie fasste nach der Kapuze, die ihr Gesicht verbarg, und zog sie vom Kopf…

„Wir sind nicht hier, um die verurteilte Vampirin zu suchen, Larten!"

Vancha March betrat mit schnellen Schritten den Raum.

Larten nahm Haltung an und der wehmütige Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht verflog: „Ja, euer Gnaden."

Gillian rümpfte die Nase.

Der Vampirfürst Vancha March trug einen geflickten Fellumhang und sah wild und gefährlich

aus.

„Vancha!", rief Darren erfreut. „Du bist ihnen entkommen!"

Der Fürst der Vampire steckte einen seiner langen Fingernägel in den Mund und bohrte sich zwischen den Zähnen. „Nicht entkommen. Sie sind uns gar nicht gefolgt. Nicht ein einziger Vampaneze war hinter uns her. Man hat uns nicht einen Vorsprung gegeben, man hat uns entkommen lassen…" Er spuckte ein Stück Fingernagel auf den Boden.

Darren starrte ihn verblüfft an.

„Entkommen lassen? Aber warum…?"

„Das…", sagte Vancha und trat bedrohlich an den Gefangenen heran, "… wird er uns beantworten müssen."

„Wir können ihn nicht foltern", rief Darren.

Vancha hob eine Augenbraue und grinste auf Steve herunter.

„Oh, doch, das können wir. Schließlich werden wir unseren Fang nicht einfach so wieder laufen lassen. Wo er doch dem alten Gannen Harst so wertvoll zu sein scheint…" Er stemmte die Hände rechts und links von Steve auf die Armlehnen des zerschlissenen Sessels und grinste Steve böse an.

Steve fletschte die Zähne.

Über ihnen auf den Dachbalken erhob Gillian sich in einer raschen Bewegung und zog den Dolch.

Krümme ihm auch nur ein Haar, Vancha March und du bist eine Leiche!, dachte Gillian grimmig und machte sich bereit, auf den Vampir herab zu springen.

Larten Crepsley runzelte die Stirn.

Etwas stimmte nicht mit dem Licht.

Schon seit einer Weile war ihm, als würde sich das Licht in diesem Raum merkwürdig verhalten. Die Schatten in den Ecken waren zu dunkel, der Raum lag zu sehr in Zwielicht, die Nacht war zu tief…

Er hob den Kopf und sah zur Decke.

In dem Moment knallte grelles Scheinwerferlicht durch das zerbrochene Fenster.

„LEGT EURE WAFFEN NIEDER UND KOMMT MIT ERHOBENEN HÄNDEN HERAUS!", rief eine Stimme durch ein Megafon.

Alle zuckten zusammen, bis auf Steve, der grinsend zu den Vampiren sah.

„Was?", keuchte Vancha und stürzte zum Fenster. Er musste die Hände vor das Gesicht halten um gegen das grelle Scheinwerferlicht anblinzeln zu können, das vom Dach gegenüber auf ihr Stockwerk gerichtet wurde.

Über ihnen hörten sie, wie sich ein Hubschrauber dröhnend herabsenkte und ein paar Stockwerke über ihnen in der Luft stehen blieb. Vancha sah, wie ein Soldat im Cockpit ein Gewehr auf ihn richtete.

Schnell duckte er sich weg und bedeutete den anderen mit hektischen Gesten, von den Fenstern wegzubleiben.

Darren Shan und Larten Crepsley huschten an die Wand und pressten sich dagegen.

„Polizei und Militär!", fluchte Vancha. „Die ganze Strasse ist voll!"

„DAS GEBÄUDE IST UMSTELLT!", rief wieder die Stimme durch das Megafon. „LASST DIE GEISEL FREI UND ERGEBT EUCH !"

„Raus hier!", zischte Mr Crepsley. „Die knallen uns sonst ab."

Vancha March nickte. „Was machen wir mit ihm?" Er deutete auf Steve, der noch immer gefesselt in dem Sessel saß, das Licht der Scheinwerfer verfehlte ihn knapp.

„Wir müssen ihn zurücklassen. Er hält uns nur auf. Außerdem sind sie wegen ihm hier. Sie würden uns nur bis in alle Ewigkeit verfolgen, wenn wir ihn mitnehmen."

Vancha March sah gar nicht glücklich aus. „Wir sollten ihn abmurksen…"

„Nein, Vancha", sagte Darren eindringlich. "Larten hat recht. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Komm. Bevor das Gebäude ganz umstellt ist."

„Durchs Fenster!" befahl Larten Crepsley knapp, und deutete auf die Fenster auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.

„Wir sind im fünften Stock", rief Darren schrill.

„Du schaffst das schon", sagte Larten trocken, packte Darren an der Schulter und rannte los.

Vancha March folgte.

Die drei Vampire stürzten sich aus den Fenstern und Gillian trat einen Schritt vor und ließ sich von dem Dachbalken die paar Meter in den Raum unter sich fallen.

Der grüne Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihr, als sie genau zu Füßen des gefesselten Lords aufkam und sich mit einer Hand am Boden abstützte.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah unter ihren Haaren hervor zu Steve.

Der starrte sie verblüfft an.

Gillian sagte nichts, sondern huschte hinüber zu den Fenstern, durch die die Vampire soeben verschwunden waren.

Sie sah herunter.

Sie hatten den Sprung überlebt, aber ihre Lage war trotzdem schlecht.

Das Gebäude war bereits umstellt, und mehrere Polizisten legten ihre Waffen auf sie an.

Gillian hörte, wie sich über ihr der Hubschrauber bewegte, und zur Rückseite des Gebäudes flog.

Sie sah wie Larten Crepsley seine Hände über den Kopf hob.

Darren Shan und Vancha March taten es ihm gleich.

Die Flucht der Vampire war missglückt.

Gillian fluchte leise, und huschte hinüber zu dem Lord der Vampaneze.

Sie kniete sich zu seinen Füßen, zog einen Dolch und beeilte sich, seine Fesseln durchzuschneiden.

„Hi, Baby", sagte Steve und grinste sie an.

Auf Gillians Stirn war eine steile Falte. Sie erwiderte nichts, löste nur rasch das Seil, und reichte ihm dann eine Hand, um ihm aus dem Sessel zu helfen.

Steve zog sich hoch, und rieb sich dann die Handgelenke. Das Seil hatte rote Spuren hinterlassen.

Gillian sah sich um.

Sie standen in einer Insel der Dunkelheit, rechts und links des Sessels knallte noch immer grelles Licht durch die Fenster.

Wie sollten sie unbemerkt hier herauskommen?

Gillian verschränkte ihre Finger mit Steves und zeigte mit dem Kopf Richtung Treppenhaus.

Steve nickte, und sie huschten Hand in Hand aus dem Raum in den in Dunkelheit liegenden Flur.

Sie hörten schwere Stiefel auf der Treppe.

Gillian biß sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Nach oben", zischte sie, und sie zog Steve an der Hand hinter sich her, zurück auf den Dachboden.

Dort kletterte sie erneut über einen Dachbalken bis in die hinterste Ecke, die im Dunkeln lag.

Sie presste sich an die Wand, und zog Steve dicht an sich heran.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schloß die Augen.

_Wir sind nicht da, niemand sieht uns._

Noch nie hatte sie versucht, jemand anderes zu verbergen.

Doch Steve stand so dicht bei ihr, und sie zog die Dunkelheit so eng um sie beide zusammen… es musste einfach klappen!

Sie hörte, wie Soldaten in dem Raum unter ihnen ausschwärmten, sah durch geschlossene Lider, dass sie mit Taschenlampen den Raum ausschwenkten, spürte, wie ein Lichtstrahl sich auf sie senkte… und dann weiterglitt.

„Hier ist niemand!", rief eine Stimme, und schwere Stiefel entfernten sich, um den Rest des Gebäudes abzusuchen.

Als die Schritte verklangen, atmete Gillian erleichtert aus.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Steve an.

Seine violetten Augen schimmerten.

„Woher kommt nur all die Polizei?", flüsterte sie.

Steve lächelte. „Ich hab sie gerufen."

Gillian starrte ihn an. „Du? Aber wie?"

Er grinste. „Das gehört alles zum Plan. Wir beobachten die Jäger schon eine ganze Weile. Seit sie vorgestern in die Kanalisation vorgedrungen sind, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie das Gewölbe und den Eingang zum Bunker finden. Doch wir hatten sie bereits verfolgt und wussten, wo sie sich tagsüber aufhielten."

Gillian war sprachlos. „Aber…aber warum habt ihr dann nicht…?"

„Sie getötet? Ts, Gillian, du überraschst mich. Das wäre nicht sehr ehrenhaft, oder?" Seine Augen funkelten, doch dann wurde seine Mine bitter. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen ihnen und mir. Sie sind gekommen, um den Lord zu töten. Ich werde nicht kneifen, sondern mich ihnen stellen. Niemand soll sagen können, der Lord der Vampaneze wäre ein Feigling!"

Gillian schluckte.

„Oh, Steve…"

Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals.

„Aber warum die Polizei?", flüsterte sie.

Er strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Gannen hat sie gerufen. Das war abgemacht, falls ich den Jägern in die Hände falle."

Sie löste sich von ihm und sah ihn an.

Steve sah das Missfallen in ihren Augen. „Wir haben ihnen einen fairen Kampf angeboten", rief er aufgebracht. „Aber sie haben betrogen. Crepsley hat sich in meinen Kampf mit Shan eingemischt!". Das letzte spie er aus.

„Er hat nur versucht, ihre Haut zu retten", sagte Gillian.

„War ja klar, dass du ihn verteidigst", zischte er.

„Sie sind nicht gekommen, um dich zu töten, sondern den Lord! Sie wissen nicht, dass du es bist!", rief sie.

„Sie werden es jetzt wohl auch nie mehr erfahren", zischte Steve. "Vielleicht steckt man sie in Zellen mit Fenstern. Bei Morgengrauen werden sie nur noch Asche sein." In seinen Augen stand ein harter, böser Ausdruck.

Gillian erschrak.

„Das…das darf nicht sein!", rief sie entsetzt.

Sie packte Steve am Kragen. „Sie werden sie untersuchen! Die Menschen dürfen nichts von uns erfahren! Was, wenn sie ihr Blut untersuchen, oder so was?"

Steve grinste böse. „Ja, was ist dann?"

Gillian verstand ihn nicht. „Das darf nicht sein! Steve! Die Menschen… sie dürfen sie nicht untersuchen. Du musst sie da rausholen."

„Ich muß gar nichts!", sagte er und riß sich los. „Es wird Zeit, dass die Menschen erfahren, wer die Herren der Welt sind."

Gillian starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Das… das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

Ein harter Ausdruck lag um seinen Mund. „Oh, doch Gillian. Es ist soweit. Der Krieg der Narben wird nicht nur den Vampiren klar machen, wer die wahren Herrscher sind. Die ganze Welt wird sich den Vampaneze beugen."

„Das ist Wahnsinn!", keuchte Gillian.

Er hob trotzig das Kinn.

„Es ist vorherbestimmt."

Gillian wich vor ihm zurück.

Sie begriff, wie ernst ihm war, was er sagte.

„Vorherbestimmt? Es ist Wahnsinn, Steve und ich werde es verhindern", sagte sie.

Sie sprang von dem Dachbalken und rannte ins Treppenhaus, und aus dem Gebäude hinaus in die Nacht.

Sie folgte dem Blaulicht durch die Strassen.


	10. Flucht im Morgengrauen

**Kapitel 10: „Flucht im Morgengrauen"**

Tiny!, dachte Gillian grimmig.

Er steckte hinter all dem!

Dauernd prophezeite er den Leuten irgendwelche Sachen, sagte ihnen, es sei ihr Schicksal, und es wäre vorherbestimmt… und die Leute taten, was er sagte, weil sie dachten, sie hätten keine andere Wahl.

Steve wäre von alleine nicht auf solche Ideen gekommen, es waren Tinys Einflüsterungen, die ihn vergifteten…

Was wollte Tiny? Die ganze Welt in Chaos stürzen…?

Ja.

Wahrscheinlich wollte er genau das.

Er war verantwortlich für den Krieg der Narben. Er hatte Vampire und Vampaneze aufeinander gehetzt, nachdem sie Jahrhunderte lang friedlich nebeneinander existiert hatten.

Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Gillian Steve zum Lord der Vampaneze machte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch die Jäger gegen sie gehetzt…

Tiny inszenierte all diesen Wahnsinn.

Sie würde Steve vor ihm warnen müssen. Sie musste mit ihm reden, musste ihm klarmachen, dass er nur ein Spielball von Tinys Machenschaften war.

Dass sie alle nur Spielbälle waren…

Sie musste Steve die Augen öffnen.

Sie musste verhindern, dass die Menschen von der Existenz der Vampire erfuhren.

Und sie musste verhindern, dass man Larten Crepsley in eine Zelle steckte, wo er dem Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt war.

Gillian flittete eine Strasse herab, und blieb schwer atmend an einer menschenleeren Kreuzung stehen.

Ihre Eingeweide meldete sich rumpelnd, und Gillian keuchte auf, als ein Schmerz sie durchfuhr.

Sie presste die Hände auf den Unterleib und stöhnte.

Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sagen, sie bekam ihre Monatsblutungen.

Gillian lachte trocken auf.

Aber das war unmöglich.

Sie hatte nicht mehr wie eine Frau geblutet, seit sie eine Halbvampirin geworden war.

Das waren keine Regelschmerzen, auch wenn sie sich so ähnlich anfühlten.

Das war ER.

Etwas bewegte sich in ihr und Gillian verzog ängstlich das Gesicht.

Kalter Schweiß brach ihr aus.

Seit dem Dschungel, seit sie den Schatten des letzten der _Schattentänzer _in sich aufgenommen hatte, fühlte sie immer mal wieder, wie ETWAS aus ihr heraus wollte.

Es war der Schatten.

Er hatte seinen eigenen Willen.

Noch kontrollierte sie ihn, zwang ihn unter ihren Befehl.

Aber Gillian fürchtete sich davor, was passieren könnte, wenn sie es eines Tages nicht mehr schaffte, ihn zu kontrollieren.

Wenn ER ihr nicht mehr gehorchte.

Mit zitternden Fingern fuhr sie sich über die Augen.

Weiter!, befahl sie sich selbst.

Es blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Am Himmel zog das erste Grau der Morgendämmerung herauf.

Gillian erreichte das Polizeirevier, in das die Vampire gebracht worden waren.

Der Helikopter hatte sich verzogen, und auch die vielen Einsatzwagen waren verschwunden.

Wie auch immer Gannen Harst es geschafft hatte, einen solchen Großeinsatz zur Festnahme der Jäger zu organisieren, jetzt wo sie in Gewahrsam waren, schien man sie nicht mehr für eine solche Bedrohung zu halten.

Warum auch?

Nicht nur, dass sie ausschließlich mit antiquierten Waffen bewaffnet waren, und gekleidet waren, wie Spinner; man hatte auch keine Geisel bei ihnen gefunden.

Was auch immer ihnen vorgeworfen wurde, es würde schwer werden, ihnen irgendetwas zur Last zu legen.

Dennoch, man würde sie vorläufig festhalten.

Und die Sonne ging bald auf.

Gillian konnte es nicht riskieren, dass den Menschen etwas Ungewöhnliches an ihren Gefangenen auffiel.

Sie musste sie so schnell wie möglich befreien.

Aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie.

Sie betrachtete das Gebäude.

Selbst wenn sie es schaffte, hineinzugelangen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo man sie festhielt und bestimmt waren überall Kameras und verschlossene Türen… sie riskierte, selbst in Gefangenschaft zu geraten.

Wenn sie doch nur erreichen könnte, dass sie freigelassen wurden… Kurz überlegte sie, Hibernius Tall um Hilfe zu bitten… er konnte behaupten, die drei wären Darsteller des _Cirque du Freak_ und sähen deshalb so komisch aus…ihre Waffen wären Teil der Nummer…

Doch Gillian verwarf den Gedanken wieder.

Sie konnte Mr Tall niemals schnell genug erreichen, und Ausreden erfinden würden die Vampire schon selbst… Es ging nicht darum, sie zu entlasten – was auch immer ihnen vorgeworfen wurde – sie mussten befreit werden. Und zwar schnell!

Gillian warf einen Blick zum Himmel.

Sie brauchte Hilfe.

Gannen Harst hatte diesen Einsatz befohlen.

Er konnte mit Sicherheit auch dafür sorgen, dass sie wieder freigelassen wurden… oder dass sie spurlos verschwanden.

Harst hatte Leute bei der Polizei… anders konnte Gillian sich diesen Großeinsatz nicht erklären.

Sie sah sich um.

Ein paar Polizisten standen rauchend vor dem Eingang.

Ihr Blick fiel auf einen mit einer Glatze.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen.

Konnte das sein?

Gillian überquerte die Strasse, bis sie direkt vor dem Zaun, der das Gelände abriegelte, stand.

Sie ging am Zaun entlang und versuchte das Gesicht des Mannes zu sehen.

Als er sich herum drehte und die weggeworfene Kippe austrat, spürte der Polizist, wie er angestarrt wurde.

Er sah zum Zaun.

Gillians Herz begann zu pochen.

Tatsächlich. Sie kannte sein Gesicht. Er war einer der Glatzköpfigen Wachen. Der Mann war ein Halbvampaneze!

Zeit zum Schauspielern, dachte Gillian und hob das Kinn. Als der Mann zu ihr sah, bedeutete sie ihm mit einem Kopfnicken, ihr ein wenig weiter die Strasse herunter an den Zaun zu folgen.

Der Halbvampaneze sagte etwas zu seinen Kollegen in Uniform und schlenderte dann scheinbar beiläufig zu Gillian herüber.

Mißtrauisch starrte er durch den Zaun zu ihr.

Gillian blickte ihn hochnäsig an.

„Wie ist euer Name?"

„Morgan James."

„Seine Lordschaft schickt mich zu euch. Die Jäger dürfen auf keinen Fall den Menschen überlassen werden. Sie müssen noch vor Morgengrauen der Polizei entkommen."

Der Halbvampaneze erbleichte. „Ist seine Lordschaft denn in Sicherheit? Es hieß man hat ihn nicht gefunden…"

„Selbstverständlich ist er in Sicherheit!", zischte sie. „Und er will, dass die Vampire freikommen!"

Der Glatzkopf sah sie misstrauisch an. „Frei? Aber…"

Gillian unterbrach ihn: "Zweifelst du meine Order an? Du weißt, wer ich bin, Morgan?"

Er schluckte: "Ja, Herrin, ich weiß, wer ihr seid."

„Dann steh hier nicht herum! Hilf den Gefangenen zu entkommen!"

„Aber wie soll ich das machen?", rief der Halbvampaneze ängstlich.

Gillian packte den Zaun: "Besorge dir die Schlüssel, öffne die Türen, bringe sie in einen Raum, aus dem sie fliehen können… Lass dir etwas einfallen. Und mach schnell!"

„Ja…", der Mann nickte und stolperte fort vom Zaun.

Fort von der_ Schattenkönigin_ in deren Augen sich ein schwarzer Schleier gezeigt hatte…

Gillian sah dem Halbvampaneze in Polizeiuniform hinterher, wie er das Gebäude betrat.

Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Würde der Mann es schaffen?

Am Horizont tauchte ein Silberstreifen auf.

Unruhig schritt Gillian den Gehweg auf und ab.

Konnte sie hier einfach rumstehen und warten?

Was, wenn etwas schief lief, und der Mann versagte?

Ein paar Polizisten begannen ihr aufmerksame Blicke zu zu werfen, und Gillian überquerte wieder die Strasse und hielt etwas mehr Abstand vom Gebäude.

Mit ihrem grünen Umhang war sie ja nun auch nicht gerade unauffällig gekleidet.

Ihr Magen meldete sich rumpelnd.

Doch nicht jetzt!, dachte sie wütend.

Ein Passant, der an ihr vorbeiging, warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu.

Als Gillian ihn scharf anstarrte, sah er schnell weg.

Gillian spürte am ganzen Körper, wie die Sonne am Horizont aufstieg.

Scheiße, ich werde es brauchen…

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, und folgte dem Mann in einen Hauseingang, in den er gerade im Begriff war, zu verschwinden.

Der Mann schob die Tür zu einem Treppenhaus auf und fummelte an seinem Schlüsselbund, als Gillian die Tür aufstieß und den Mann packte.

Erschrocken hob er abwehrend die Hände, doch Gillian stieß ihn die Treppe zum einem Keller herab.

Sofort sprang sie hinterher.

Sie kam über ihm auf den letzten Stufen auf.

Benommen blinzelte der Mann zu ihr hoch, und Gillian schlug ihre Fänge in seinen Hals.

Er wollte sich wehren, doch seine Kräfte verließen ihn schnell, als Gillian gierig sein Blut in sich aufsaugte.

Er starb und sie ließ ihn liegen.

Sie huschte nach draußen, und schlug hastig die Arme vor die Augen.

Die Sonne stach wie mit Messern in ihre Augen.

Gillian fauchte und schlug die große Kapuze über ihren Kopf.

Jetzt konnte sie wenigstens wieder etwas sehen.

Sie huschte zurück zum Polizeigebäude, bereit es zu stürmen.

Noch immer keine Spur von den gefangenen Vampiren…

Sie rannte am Zaun entlang.

Da zerbarst eines der Fenster im zweiten Stock des Polizeigebäudes und in rascher Folge sprangen drei Gestalten heraus.

Gillian konnte gerade einmal einen verwischten roten Streifen erkennen, gefolgt von einem grünen und einem kleineren, als die Vampire über den Zaun auf die Straße flitteten.

Gillians Herz klopfte aufgeregt.

Sie hatten es geschafft!

Die Sonne stach selbst durch den Stoff des Umhangs und Gillian schwitzte.

Lange hielt sie es nicht mehr im Freien aus.

Die Vampire hielten zwei Strassen weiter in einer kleinen Gasse.

Vancha March stemmte einen Gullydeckel hoch und ließ sich nach unten fallen.

Darren und Crepsley folgten.

Gillian atmete erleichtert auf.

Die Sonne brannte und die Welt wurde zu einem alles überstrahlenden Weiß.

Gillian flitzte die Gasse herab, suchte sich einen anderen Gullydeckel und tat es den Vampiren gleich.

Sie verschwand in der Kanalisation unterhalb der Stadt, während die Sonne wie ein orangeroter Feuerball hinter den Dächern auftauchte, und die Nacht und ihre Schatten und ihre Kreaturen vertrieb.

…to be continued

The Vampires Student Teil VIII "The Lord of the Shadows"

4


End file.
